


Preternatural Circles

by AnthemForTheBrave



Series: Vampire/Mutant Universe [1]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Armand in distress, Armand in peril, Armand the Mediator, Armands poor carpet, Arms being ripped off, Better not hurt Armand, Biting, Blood Circle, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Breaking The Rules, Brotherly Love, Burnt alive, Burnt to a crisp, Calm Donatello, Character Death, Combined Power, Competition on who is going to give the most orgasms by Raph and Leo, Coven of the Articulate, Death and Rebirth, Dominant Raphael, Elder Vampires Torn Limb from Limb, Fire Kills, Fledglings, Floppy Donatello, Flying Vampires, Fortress of Solitude, Ghostly Lestat, Khayman bites it, Khayman dying horribly, Khayman making ultimatums, Khayman smells like burnt rubber, Last of their kind, Leonardo hugs Lestat, Leonardo is fuming, Lestat is assaulted, Lestat to the rescue, Lestat's Fledglings, M/M, Maharet is fucked, Maharet's Fury, Making Fledglings, Marius is a mess, Marius loves Armand, Maybe not so submissive as a vampire though, Mekare is a bitch, Melting Lestat, Mesmerising Michelangelo, Mewling Michelangelo, Mikey giving it up, Mikey is Leo's plaything, Molten Lava Death, Multi, No-one messes with Armand, OT4, Oral Play, Papua New Guinea, Penetration, Protective Raphael, Pumping Action, Raph likes to watch, Raphael Death Machine, Raphael is going to go nuts, Rippling Burnt Skin, Rooftop Tussles, Scary Raphael, Sexy Michelangelo, Splinter Lone Warrior, Splinter Missing, Splinter and Armand watch Khayman being killed, Splinter becoming a nomad, Splinter is a hunter, Splinter is like Gabrielle, Splinter likes killing, Splinter stalking the city, Splinter wants to roam again, Statue of Liberty - Freeform, Submissive mortal Donatello, Sweaty turtles on Armand's poor carpet, T-Cest, The Dark Gift, Turtle Squatting, Turtlecest, Turtles Rule, Turtles kick ass, Turtles kill Khayman, Vampire Chronicles, Vampire Fellatio, Vampire death, Vampires, and liking it, dominant leonardo, fangs, leo loves sucking Mikey off, plenty of fangs in dicks, pyrokinesis, semen - Freeform, suction, vampire blood, vampire fighting, wait and see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemForTheBrave/pseuds/AnthemForTheBrave
Summary: Lestat falls in love with a unique, glorious creature that crosses his path... wait until he finds out there are four of them. Christmas has definitely come early this year and Lestat isn't going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. (Lestat's POV)Theme Song: Ruelle 'This Is The Hunt.'





	1. The Sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat comes across an exotic new creature that he just has to have.

_Magnificent._

Sweat slicked his firm body as he moved silently, shadows dancing around him as they lay blows upon his fine flesh. He was putting up an admirable fight against the black-clad warriors but it was futile. He was heavily beset on all sides, flashes of cold steel glinting as the swords connected with green flesh time and time again.

He was growing weaker but no less beautiful as he ducked and weaved trying to avoid the thrusts of weapons aimed at his vulnerable, sensitive areas. A hiss of pain escaped him as a sword sliced through the flesh of his right arm, spewing an arc of blood that erupted from a major artery.

_Enough._

I had seen enough.

If I didn’t intervene soon, he would die of blood loss. Time was critical now and I moved out of the shadows and into the light to face his adversaries. They turned at once, forgetting the green form wheezing on the concrete and looked at me fearfully.

They knew I was not human. A couple of them recognised me from my books, the great _Vampire Lestat_ standing before them, staring coldly at their swords and stances. They couldn’t defeat me, and, within a moment, I concentrated all my power upon them and their heads split open with the pressure of my mental assault.

All of them dropped dead to the ground, which just left the one I was interested in. Their target, weakened almost beyond repair, _but not quite_.  He got to his knees; one green hand clamped over the wound on his arm and faced me. His vision was swimming as he trembled. Then, with an almighty effort which delighted me, he was on his feet, swaying. The sweat was drying on his green skin, blue eyes focused on my form as he shivered from the bitter New York cold.

“Who… who are you?” He demanded of me, his voice cracking with the effort to stay conscious. His form was immensely pleasing to my eye, the muscles and defined body disciplined to such a degree. He has been well-trained; his movements were almost as fluid as a vampire’s movement. _Deeply impressive._

“You don’t know me, Leonardo? Some of your friends knew me before they died.” I gestured to the corpses on the ground and I felt him recoil at the mention of his own name. “You are lucky I was in New York tonight, visiting an old, dear friend. You are an incredible creature, probably one of the most beautiful I have ever seen.”

“I’m a mutant,” Leo growled. “There’s nothing beautiful about that. Who are you? Did you kill all these men?”

I tapped my head and allowed a slight smile. “The power of the mind is impressive, no?  I killed them and just in time. They were about to cut you down permanently.”

“Why did you save me?” he asked, his voice weakening by the moment. He was dying, blood seeping through his hand as his vision swam.  I took a step forward and he backed off.

“I haven’t saved you yet, Leonardo. You are dying, have lost too much blood. You have only minutes to live.” I stepped forward before he could register my movement with his swimming eyesight and locked him into my arms tenderly. “I give all those I love the choice and I will give you the same. Live or die, you decide now.”

His eyes widened in panic as he tried to struggle from my grasp. I held firm, registering his fading life force as he struggled weakly, the life dying from those brilliant eyes even as I watched him. He was in turmoil, thoughts flashing through his mind as he tried to process what I had asked him.

I drew close to his head, lips finding his ear slit and I whispered the words once more, “Live or die. Choose. Now.”

His word was a breathy gasp as he stilled in my arms and his heartbeat slowed. “…live.”

I didn’t have much time. He was strong, powerful, but his body was giving out. I stood holding him carefully, kneeling on the ground with him still in my arms. 

Then, I bit into my wrist with such ferocity I tore flesh cleanly from the wound. It had to be deep and flow freely for him to lock onto the wound and drink deeply. I placed the bleeding offering against his beak, his mouth slightly ajar as blood flowed onto his tongue and down his throat in a cascade. My power, my blood, my energy, pouring into this almost lifeless being, now paled to a light green and almost beyond my ability to save.

Then a growl came from inside the pit of his stomach, growing steadily stronger as his mouth clamped against my wrist. He arched up flush against my body, plastron brushing my silk shirt now covered in blood and gore.  Holding him closely, I felt the familiar pull as he greedily devoured my life essence, taking the power into himself as I sat with him in my arms. His thoughts spilled into my own mind and I devoured them eagerly, knowing that this was the last moment we would ever be able to hear each other’s  minds. Being my fledgling would sever such ties forever.

Weakened by his oral assault, I bit deeply into his neck and lapped the blood flowing from the wound as I recognised my blood was flowing through his veins. He would survive this now, become my child of darkness. However, we continued to drink and drink from each other, the circle completed and wonderful and intoxicating as blood flowed between us. It was only as the lightening sky became apparent that I knew we must both take shelter soon. The wastes were running from him in a torrent as he stood confused before me, ignoring the foul flow between his legs.

His face had become sleepy with the coming dawn and I put an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to my New York apartment. Lavish and costly, the room had black-out curtains and I swished these closed with the power of my mind as I lay him down on the bed before me. He gazed at me, his body succumbing to the death sleep as I curled up beside him, his big green hand wrapped in my own finer fingers. He was asleep within moments, his skin paling even as I watched. He was magnificent. A being deserving of my power and strength.

_I loved him completely._


	2. Brothers in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo finds a new ally in his immortal existence and Lestat gains another fledgling.
> 
> There are mature themes throughout this chapter and sexual scenes.

It was early evening; the sun had dipped beyond the horizon only moments before. I was awake and watching him as he slept. He had paled even further, his skin almost white with a green hue. The shell and plastron were still as dark as before, contrasting his skin beautifully. He was deathly still, his hand still wrapped in my own.

I lay there for a while, merely gazing upon him. What a fine creature he was, powerful and pumping full of my blood.  Whilst drinking from Leonardo yesterday, I had consumed his memories and found that there were more mutants living nearby. The exquisite foursome captured my imagination and I found myself licking my lips at the prospect of more mutant turtle blood.

I closed my eyes and searched the city for the other three with my mind. No doubt Leonardo would be asking about them the moment his eyes opened.  I found them sprinting across the rooftops in search of their missing brother, thoughts furiously erratic as they scoured the city. Such fear in them. They were terrified.

_Where didn’t we look?_

_Over there. The block to the West._

_Oh God, Donny!  There’s a load of bodies over there. Blood everywhere._

_Interesting. Their heads exploded. What could have done that?_

_Donny… Mikey… Leo’s swords… He’d never leave them behind…_

_Raph, he might have been taken. Whatever did this had a shell of a lot of strength._

I smiled at that. A ‘shell’ of a lot of strength. Donatello, you have no idea.

_Dude, what the hell do we do? Leo isn’t here._

_We regroup at the Lair and try and work out a plan. We need to figure out who took him._

_I’m gonna keep looking, Donny. No way I’m going back yet. Leo needs us.”_

I smiled, brushing Leonardo’s fingers with my own. He didn’t even stir. I liked his brothers. They were exceptionally loyal.

Leaving the sleeping fledgling, I traversed the city quickly until I was looking at all three of them. Donatello and Michelangelo were arguing with Raphael about returning to the Lair.  Raphael had absolutely no intention of returning without Leonardo. He was fire and will and strength, muscles on his body tightening with a deep, rushing fury.

I read his thoughts, the chaos that was Raphael beneath the fear and uncertainty.

_Anyone hurts Leo, they’re dead. I’m gonna kill ‘em all. Leo. Need to find Leo. Not leaving, Donny. Not till I find Leo._

He was as beautiful as Leonardo.  It was against the rules to make more than one fledgling at any single time, but when did I ever stick to rules? I had another three potential fledglings here. I wasn’t about to let any of them slip away.

Besides, it would be a wonderful surprise for Leonardo when he awoke.

Trailing after Raphael, I watched him move across the city. A slick, powerful, sleek shadow. 

His thoughts had become attuned to my presence, even though he hadn’t heard anything. He knew I was following him and the fact intrigued me. His senses were amazingly tuned and, I was deeply impressed.

“I know you’re there!” He suddenly yelled, coming to a stand-still, weapons out and ready. “Come out ya sicko. Did you take Leo?”

Smiling at the ferocity and force of will, I stood before him in a moment and he fell back a little, shocked. Then, he recovered almost instantly, body dropping into a stance and weapons tightening in his iron grip. “Answer me! Did ya take Leo?”

“Leonardo is all right, Raphael.” I answered as gently as I could. His heart was pounding terrifyingly fast and his body had broken out into a fine sweat. It slicked his green skin beautifully under the night sky, made him all the more alluring to me.

He sensed the threat and stepped back a little. “What happened to him? What ya do?”

“He was dying, Raphael. I brought him to me. He will live forever because of me.” I took a step forward and he took another step backward. He was at the edge of the rooftop now, feet skimming the edges as he realised he was trapped.

“What d’ya mean? What ya do to him?” Raphael was toppling. I was so close I could reach out and steady him by the shell. I kept moving forwards, hands reaching for his hands and making him relinquish the weapons by squeezing them gently. The two sai fell with a clatter on the rooftop.

“Where is he? He okay?” Raphael asked again, murmuring. He was swooning, my powerful presence intoxicating him as he submitted to my will.

“Would you like to see him, Raphael?” I asked in a whisper, hands reaching up to touch the green face that was now blissfully serene.

“Yes, see Leo.” Raphael whispered. He was limp in my arms now. Lifting him up, I ran back to my apartment. Leonardo was up, pacing around by the window. As he saw me advance, his eyes widened when he saw the prize in my arms.

I had never seen such beautiful eyes in a fledgling. Not even in my Louis. Leonardo’s eyes held a passionate fire and as I set Raphael down on the bed, I could feel the panic rising in my fledgling.

Leonardo was beside his brother in a heartbeat, checking the pulse and looking up at me wide-eyed and fretful.

“He’s perfectly fine. Merely in a trance. He would have been searching for you all night if I hadn’t brought him here.” I explained, wondering why I felt the need to explain at all.

“Yes, he’s fine.” Leonardo sighed deeply and rocked back on his heels, looking up at me. His voice had a deep, preternatural lustre to it and I relished every syllable. “His blood is singing to me.”

“Ignore it. Come and sit with me.” I drew Leonardo away from Raphael and we sat together on the other side of the room. “You have a lot to learn.”

“I’m a vampire?” Leonardo asked, cocking his head to one side. He seemed at peace with his new existence and I was grateful for that.

“Yes, mon Cher. My blood has transformed you. You are a vampire, a blood drinker, a creature of the night. You have powers that we will need to discover, together.”

“I’m not going to kill anyone.” Leonardo vowed, eyes darkening.  “I will refuse to do that.”

“There are many ways to sustain yourself as a vampire. I am one of the strongest in the world. As my fledgling, you will be able to survive with the ‘little drink’, but it will never satisfy you completely.” I explained, watching him carefully. He was listening intently to every word, taking in all the information he needed.

“I can live with that.” Leonardo nodded. “I can’t kill an innocent.”

“Who says your victims have to be ‘innocent’?” I smiled at him as he realised the implication of my words. “There are many terrible people in this world. Villains who have evaded justice and murder those who cross their paths.”

“You kill those types of individuals?” Leonardo asked.

“Not exclusively.” I chuckled. “Yes, I have killed many who presume themselves out of reach. I try to protect those who are innocent.”

Leonardo nodded. He was looking towards the bed and watching Raphael. “When will he wake up?”

“He will waken when I choose. He is in a trance and is completely peaceful. He is not in any danger.” I promised. I leant forwards and studied my fledgling.  He was lovely in every way.

“Can’t believe Raphael is so peaceful,” Leonardo smiled. He rose to his feet and walked over to the bed where his brother lay with a blissful smile on his face.  His face was predatory as he touched his brother’s arm and knelt beside him. “I don’t like this urge. I want to kill him.”

“You are in control of that feeling.” I reassured. “It will pass.”

“Wake him up. I want to talk to him.” Leonardo pulled the sleeping form of Raphael into his lap and nodded at me.

Bringing Raphael out of the trance was difficult. The turtle had never felt so peaceful and fought the intrusion to bring him back into the world. Eventually, he succumbed and his eyes opened blearily.

“What? Leo?” Mumbling, barely conscious. He looked absolutely delicious to me and I realised that Leonardo was struggling with the same impulses. The desire to drink from Raphael was heavy in the room for us both.

“Hey, Raph. You okay? Wake up bro.” Leonardo shook his brother’s shoulder gently.

“Leo, you’re… you’re…” Raphael was frowning. The preternatural sheen on Leonardo’s skin was confusing him. He shook his head, dispelling the final dregs of my trance and locked eyes with his brother. The glowing blue orbs were mesmerising him. “… different.”

“He has been changed… but he is still your Leonardo.” I promised.

Raphael started when I talked, eyes flickering over to me sitting in the armchair, adjusting the ruffles on my bloodied shirt. His hands were on the hilts of his sai and Leonardo gently placed his own hands over Raphael’s.

“It’s okay, Raph. He’s a friend. He saved my life.” Leonardo explained.

“A friend? What tha shell did he turn ya into? Ya as pale as death, Leo. Ya eyes, they’re shining. I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Raphael had broken out into a sweat and was trembling visibly.

“My protective brother.” Leonardo said softly, his eyes locking onto Raphael’s once more. The swoon had taken hold of the red banded turtle and he seemed sleepy, his eyes dropping to the coverlet. His hands bunched the material and his shoulders shook.

“Calm down,” I probed his mind gently, feeling the rush of shock and confusion as I quelled the anger and fear from within.  He was defiant at my intrusion, trying to push me out. “Calm down, Raphael.”

His head lolled uncomfortably forward and Leonardo caught him gently.

“What can we do for him? Do we send him back?” Leonardo asked, his voice breaking with feeling.

“You may have him at your side if you wish.” I looked at Leonardo intently. “He can be yours.”

“What about Donny, Mikey and Master Splinter? I can’t take Raph from them. They need him.” Leonardo lay his brother down, watching the strong form of his brother sadly. “They are in danger.”

I smiled at Leonardo as if this was the least of his worries. Which was the absolute truth. I could easily handle any threat directed towards the mutants. I had already read everything from Leonardo’s keen mind to understand where the danger came from. I vowed to sort this out before I was to leave them.

“Turn him.” I whispered. “Make him your own child. I’ll help you.”

“He’s my brother. I can’t turn him. The process is too… intimate.” Leonardo was wide-eyed with his confusion. “He’ll read every thought, every emotion.”

“That doesn’t matter now.” I waved my hand towards him. “The intimacy you speak of isn’t the same as being mortal. Sex is redundant in your new form. You have nothing to be ashamed about. You love him, you want him by your side. The solution is simple, Leonardo. Take him.”

Something purely predatory had switched on in Leonardo’s mind. He rose over his brother like a shadow, his curved beak coming into contact with Raphael’s neck. The main artery throbbed beneath the surface like a beacon, drawing the vampire turtle towards the source of life itself.

At the last moment, Leonardo’s beak moved above Raphael’s beak and then dipped passionately, an intimate kiss which was almost chaste in its reverence. Raphael sighed into Leonardo’s mouth, a bulge forming beneath his lower plastron.

“He can still experience pleasure, Leonardo. Your touches and caresses awaken him.” I whispered, rising from the armchair and kneeling beside my fledgling as he deepened the kiss.  I moved my hand to the bulge and caressed the plastron, inviting Raphael’s needy cock into the open. As he slipped out, the throbbing purple head slicked with pre-cum, I wrapped his member in my hand and tugged his wanton flesh.  

Raphael moaned a little and tried to turn his head but Leonardo held him in place. His tongue licked the skin, dampening it a little.

“Do I give him a choice?” Leonardo murmured, turning to me for guidance. He had noticed the hand wrapped around his brother’s penis and his eyes had softened with feeling as Raphael began to churr, the sound galvanising his brother into action.

“That is my way. You are free to find your own.” I said, a smile on my face. Raphael was trembling, on the brink of release as Leonardo took over, his thick green digits wrapping around Raphael’s cock and bringing his brother to completion. He gazed, in awe, as Raphael convulsed with his climax and Leonardo licked his brother’s neck, revelling in the salty flavour.

Vampire saliva numbs the skin that it touches. Raphael didn’t feel the twin fangs pierce his neck, but he sighed deeply as the rush of blood passed from one turtle to the other. Leonardo had lost control, his colour high as he sucked the life from his little brother. Raphael was whitening by the second. Finally, before he took Raphael’s life, I drew Leonardo away from his brother and he stood before me, swaying and sated.

“Raphael, he’s dying. Lestat, help me.” Leonardo moaned as I leaned over the almost dead body of his brother.  Leo was completely out of his depth, not understanding what to do in this dire moment and he needed my help, for me to take over and save his brother. Raphael’s heart was slowing and each moment was precious. As I had done with his brother, I lay a slashed and bleeding wrist over Raphael’s beak and allowed the turtle to suck hard and noisily. Raphael latched on without much encouragement.

I allowed him to drink me dry. I passed out with the force of his suction, the amount of blood that he drank. He sucked me to the brink of what I could take, almost all my blood singing in his veins as I fell back, gasping. After making two fledglings, my powers had waned. I was thirsting and I could hear Raphael and Leonardo talking whilst my vision was skewed and my head swam.

_What am I? Leo? What tha fuck?_

_A vampire, Raph. You’re a vampire, like me. I needed you with me in this._

_Ya gave me a fuckin’ hand job, Leo!_

_You wanted it Raph. You wanted me. I could feel your thoughts, your desire. I gave you what you wanted, what you needed. That’s the last time you’ll ever be able to experience such pleasure and I wanted to give you that feeling._

_Fuck that, Leo._

_Fuck you, Raph._

_What da fuck? What’s happening now? Leo?_

His waste was running from him in a torrent and he had turned away from his brother, ashamed. I rose weakly and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face me.

“It is all right, Raphael. The process will not take long. You have nothing to be afraid of.” I guided him to the bathroom and took off his straps and bands. He was gloriously naked before me, powerful as a fledgling could be, as powerful as his brother Leonardo, if not more so. He was shaking with the pain of his death, trying to remain resolute and strong.

I placed him in the bathtub and ran a soft sponge over his shell, soothing him. He was deeply ashamed of his predicament, of the waste flooding from him, and he wouldn’t meet my eyes.

“Raphael, look at me.” I commanded, grasping his chin in my fingers and turning his whole head so that he would look upon me.  He met my gaze but he was miserable in his disgrace. I couldn’t read his thoughts anymore and I turned to look at Leonardo. “Can you read his thoughts, my child?”

Leonardo looked confused for a moment and then his brow furrowed as he concentrated on Raphael’s mind.

“Yes, he’s in turmoil. He thinks he’s filthy, contaminated. Oh, Raph.” Leonardo breathed, dropping to a knee beside his brother and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You are so beautiful. You have no idea.”

Raphael looked at me again, this time of his own volition. His form was whitening and I rose to my feet, bringing him out of the bathtub and standing him dripping before me. Both Leonardo and I began rubbing him dry with soft, warm towels and Raphael closed his eyes, drinking in the sensations around him.

“Dis is so weird,” Raphael grumbled, voice so low I could barely hear him.

“Such is life,” I smiled at him. “Now, you have a new life. One that will survive time itself.”

“Huh?” Raphael turned to his brother. “What he say?”

Leonardo grinned at Raphael, fangs flashing for a second. “You’re immortal, Raph. You’re going to live forever.”

“Wid all the bad guys huntin’ us down?” Raph scoffed.

“No need to worry about any of that,” I gestured for the two fledglings to follow me back into the bedroom and sit by the fire together. “I won’t let any of your enemies hurt you.”

“How ya gonna manage that?” Raphael asked. He was an argumentative turtle and I wanted to throw him back onto the bed and sink my fangs into his throat, dominate him utterly until he submitted to my authority.

“We will manage this,” I said, keeping my voice level. “Who is your greatest enemy, the biggest threat of all?”

Leonardo and Raphael glanced at each other and both said in tandem; “The Foot.”

I raised an eyebrow in response.

“The Foot. They are a clan of ninja warriors led by Karai.” Leonardo explained.

“Used to be unda Shredder, but we took care of him,” Raphael added.

“They occasionally attack us in force and try to eliminate us.” Leonardo said.

I nodded at them both. How incredibly breathtaking they both were.  Both of them were now under my protection and I would take any action necessary to keep them safe from harm.

“Mikey, Donny and Master Splinter are vulnerable.” Leonardo said, his voice breaking with worry.

I nodded at them. Master Splinter. I had seen this being in both of my fledglings thoughts and they deeply revered him.  I loved him too for he had prepared his sons for my arrival, training them the skills that had protected them until I could take over.

I was already making plans to wipe out the entire Foot Clan. Of course, Leonardo and Raphael would be present for this and what a wonderful way for them to experience their first kills by destroying a ruthless enemy. Knowing that they were protecting their family would add to their savagery and I would delight in seeing them realise the extent of their individual powers.

“I think we should go see this enemy of yours.” I rose to my feet and both turtles rose to theirs. “But first, beloveds, I will enlist the help of a dear friend of mine. I would like to introduce you both to Armand. He has destroyed whole covens and this Foot Clan will fall under his powerful might.”


	3. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Vampire Armand. The Turtles and Splinter finally get closure with The Foot. Lestat makes another fledgling and is now officially exhausted.

He knew I was coming to see him and was waiting for us in the lobby of his impressive high-rise in the very heart of Manhattan.

I was surprised by his warm welcome of both Leonardo and Raphael, the complete lack of surprise at their forms and presence. It was a habit of mine to underestimate Armand’s powers, he had been aware of the turtles for a long time and appreciated their help to keep the criminal element under control. He took their large green hands in his small, cherubic ones and drew them both into the elevator at once, talking to them fondly.

We rose to the penthouse, exiting only at Armand’s luxurious suite. He indicated for the two turtles to sit on a massive sofa and then himself sat opposite, looking at them intently, taking in their light green colours and preternatural gleaming skin.

“Lestat, you have outdone yourself.” Armand breathed. He sat back into his chair, sighing deeply.

“Of course.” I smiled at the elder vampire, fangs flashing in his artificial lights.

Armand laughed and gestured for me to sit on the sofa as well. “You should really sit down, Lestat. You haven’t fed and you’re barely standing.”

I shrugged and sat myself between the turtles, revelling in their vitality and luscious exotic forms. “I plan to feed very soon. Thank you for taking the time to see us.”

Armand batted the compliment away, preferring instead to ogle my new fledglings. “My pleasure, Lestat. How can I not be thrilled at your choice? They are exquisite.”

Raphael coughed uncomfortably; adorably shy at taking the continuous stream of compliments.

“What can I do for such a beautiful trio?” Armand asked, delighting in Raphael’s obvious unease.

“We need your help, Armand.” I said, leaning forward excitedly. “I am weakened by bringing these two across and I want to attack their enemies tonight.”

“The Foot?” Armand nodded and smiled towards the two turtles. “I have come across them a few times. Usually fighting these turtles.”

“We are going to attack them, shortly. I wondered we could enlist your help. You have much experience in destroying larger threats.” I sat back, my invitation to Armand making him smile a little. I had no real need of Armand’s help but I wanted to introduce my two new fledglings to him. He thoroughly admired them both, eyes dancing with joy merely looking upon them.

“I will help you any way I can,” Armand vowed. “Are we leaving right now?”

The hunt was thrilling for my old friend. Armand was standing already and I bit back a smile at how eager he seemed.

Then I noticed the consternation on his features and I looked curiously at him. His mind connected with my own and I realised we were on limited time. The Foot had attacked the other turtle brothers and Master Splinter, drawing them out into the open with promises of locating Leonardo and Raphael. It was a distasteful lie, luring out the mutants in such a cowardly way and they had been beset and beaten. Master Splinter was almost dead; I could barely feel his essence. Donatello and Michelangelo were captured and being brought before Karai at this very moment.

She was drawing her sword ready to slice off both their heads.

“We need to leave. Now.” I said urgently, leaping out of Armand’s window and breaking the glass without a second thought. I could feel the others following me as I bounded through the night to the Foot Headquarters and, within moments, I was within striking range. Karai had placed a sword at Donatello’s throat and was just getting ready to cut his throat when I heard an angry roar and saw a flash of green attack with lightning speed.

Karai didn’t stand a chance. The Foot were frozen in terror as Raphael cleaved her in two with his bare hands. Donatello was sitting with his head bowed, awaiting his final moments with dignity. Blood covered his hands, shell and plastron. He was badly injured, barely conscious.

Michelangelo was sitting beside his brother, his shoulders shaking with helpless anger. His injuries were much less severe and, as Armand and Leonardo moved in, I left them to find the mutant rat.

I found the poor creature tossed into the trash like worthless rubbish. He was barely alive, his heart heaving with the effort of every breath. I took the furry, bloodied figure into my arms and whispered against his ear, softly.

“You have nothing to fear, Splinter. Your sons are safe now. The Foot will be destroyed.”

Splinter was listening even as his heart was slowing. His breathing had become ragged and I leaned even closer, my mouth tickling the fur on his ear.

“I want to save you, Splinter. Give me your consent and I will reunite you with your sons.” I hovered above his throat, my fingernails ready to dig into my own wrist.

I was weakened by making both Leonardo and Raphael. However, ancient blood powered my body and, even in weakness, I had the power to restore this precious rodent.

Splinter’s thoughts were in turmoil as he shifted closer to his end.  I connected with his mind, calming him and gently answering all the questions he had.

_My sons. Where are they now?_

_Leonardo and Raphael are engaged in battle. They are waiting for you._

_What are you? You are not… human._

_No, I am a vampire._

_I cannot become a vampire. It is against everything I stand for._

_Not true, Splinter. There are ways for even vampires to be good. Leonardo and Raphael are already vampires and they need your guidance._

_I am dying._

_Let me save you then._

_How?_

_My blood will restore you. You will still be Splinter and have the same morals and beliefs. You will just be stronger, immortal, at peace._

_I… don’t know._

_We haven’t got much time. If you choose life now there are ways to die if that is what you decide. You must make your decision now for we are out of time… I need an answer._

My wrist was slashed before the affirmative word flooded Splinter’s mind and I had my bleeding offering at the rat’s mouth. He closed his furry mouth around my wrist and sucked at the wound, the power of my blood flooding his mouth and cascading down his throat. His death cramps were occurring even as he drank from me, the wastes pouring from him as he drank and drank and drank.

I leaned back and soaked up his memories.

Of finding four baby mutant turtles in the sewers and raising them to be his own sons. Training them in the art of ninjutsu. Holding them when they cried or when they had nightmares. Telling them stories and scavenging food for them all.  My existence was filled with excess and wealth and these creatures had nothing but their love and devotion for each other. They would know wealth now. I would give them anything they wanted.

I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, Leonardo and Raphael were hovering in the background. They were covered in blood and they looked glorious. Splinter was sitting by my side, my head in his lap. Armand was looking at me as if I had gone mad. He kept glancing at the rat with wide-eyes, drinking in the vampiric changes that were now occurring. Splinter’s fur had become lustrous and full, thickening all over. His eyes were sparkling with a deep, hazel lustre.

I sat up and then fell back down, feeling Splinter’s hand on my brow. “The Foot?”

“Dead. All of them.” Armand said, then added in a small, despairing voice. “You made a vampire rat, Lestat.”

I shrugged and sat up again. This time I remained upright. Splinter lay a hand on my shoulder protectively. “So? I wasn’t going to let him die.”

Armand shook his head. “You’ll be the one to tell Marius how you broke the rules twice.”

“The other two. Donatello. Michelangelo. Where are they?” I asked quickly.

“You won’t be happy until you have made all of them into vampires.” Armand admonished.

“Where are they?” I persisted.

“They are safe. Leonardo and Raphael took care of their injuries using vampire blood. They are very much alive and healed, although they remain troubled.”

“I need to see them both,” I gasped, trying to stand up.

“You will be making no more fledglings this evening!” Armand tutted, crossing his arms adamantly. “Three in two nights is quite enough, Lestat.”

I rolled my eyes at Armand’s command. As if he could order me around. If I wanted them both tonight, I’d have them in a heartbeat. Armand couldn’t stop me.

“He’s right. You’re weak now. You need to calm down a little. We’re not going anywhere.” Leonardo added, so my new fledgling was trying to boss me around as well?

“Listen to them, Lestat. You have taken care of the threat against our family and Donatello and Michelangelo will both survive another night.” Splinter patted my shoulder.

“I want to see them both!” I said, ignoring their pleading.

Suddenly, it dawned on me that I had missed the bloodbath in Foot HQ and I groaned aloud. I had been looking forward to watching my new fledglings kill for the first time, drink those damnable humans dry.  Raphael ripping someone apart didn’t count, I wanted to see them sink their fangs.

“What’s wrong, Lestat?” Armand seemed concerned. He knelt beside me and placed his hand on my brow.  It was warm and full of stolen blood. He had taken many this evening and had guided my two fledglings to their first kills without me even having been there!

“How were they, Armand? Did they kill without an issue?” I asked, looking at my old friend directly in his eyes. “Did they feed all right? I’ve made terrible mistakes with fledglings and I wanted to guide them through their first nights.”

“They were glorious,” Armand began, a proud smile forming as he recalled the events fondly. “The Foot tried to rush them en mass, they merely struck them down as if they were insects. I kept close to their brothers to protect them from the swarming mass of black clad soldiers as they descended upon what they perceived as the weakest targets.”

“Donatello and Michelangelo.” I nodded. “They are vulnerable.”

“They’re both fine, quit with the worryin’.” Raphael admonished with a genuine smile. He was standing at the back of the room with his arms folded, watching me carefully. His posture was relaxed and his demeanour calm.  His bloodlust completely sated, he seemed full of vitality and, for once, almost happy.

“Do you love me, Raphael?” I asked suddenly.

It surprised us both. The intensity of my question and the unexpected nature had Raphael walking forward and gathering my shirt ruffles in his green hands. He drew me to my feet gently and looked into my eyes with a passion I had rarely seen from any fledgling.

“Course I love ya.” Raphael rumbled as he pressed me against his plastron. He turned his face to one side, revealing his green neck. “Damn fool. Take some back already.”

I was about to argue with him over his description of me but his neck was too appealing. I had lost so much blood over the past couple of nights that I could not refuse the offering before me.

I closed in on him as he sank to his knees, my fangs latching on to his throat and drawing the first draught of vampire blood from my beautiful fledgling. In that first deep drink I felt his love for me and the lengths he was prepared to go to, to protect his new family. The passion was overwhelming me as I drank deeply, hovering over him and holding his head protectively between both hands. He was stunningly beautiful in his simplicity and his overwhelming love was almost too much to bear. The network of arteries and veins contracted with his desire to sate me, to fulfil me.

I pushed him back and he toppled over, landing awkwardly on his shell. My body covered his, as if this offered him extra protection as I took mouthfuls of his essence into my own body.  He was limp under me, a weighty stone with no more strength. His love complete in knowing that power had been fully restored to his maker, his beloved.

I was finished. I rose up to full height and faced Armand, Leonardo and Splinter.  I smiled at them, full of Raphael’s powerful vampire blood and swooning slightly. “He does love me.”

“Are you all right, Master?” Leonardo asked in a reverent voice. “Will you need my blood next?”

I picked up the prone form of Raphael and carried him back to Armand’s penthouse. The turtle was mumbling and I strained to hear his drowsy words.

“… knucklehead.”

I laughed at Raphael’s complete lack of fear of me.  There was a charm to this one, a gentleness beneath the strong exterior. I placed him on one of Armand’s luxury beds and drew the curtains.

Armand, Leonardo and Splinter had followed me and were watching as I tucked Raphael in without saying a word. That I had already achieved such acceptance and devotion in my fledglings was a wonderful feeling.

“Now,” I turned to the three vampires who were merely waiting for my next move. “I wish to see both Donatello and Michelangelo. Immediately.”

Armand nodded and led me into the gaming room on the other side of the penthouse. Both Donatello and Michelangelo were inside the room, playing a video game and arguing with each other over the remaining slice of pizza in a box between them.

“Armand,” I breathed, watching them play. “Order them another pizza.”

Armand laughed and completed my request as I sat and watched them playing on their game. The whole night passed in such a fashion, until dawn forced us to separate for the day.


	4. Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues in New York as the three fledglings settle into their new immortal lives.

 

After that hectic first couple of days, everything returned to normal for us all.

Splinter adapted to his situation with a ninja’s grace, accepting and glorying in the new skills and abilities that accompanied his new vampiric form. He was a lethal rodent, bringing death to the criminals that plagued New York targeting those who killed without remorse. He could read the minds of his victims before he struck, rooting out the most evil prey and saving innocents as a result. He fed alone, unwilling to let anyone join him even though I was desperate to see the hunt.

Leonardo and Raphael took turns to babysit their younger brothers and spent the rest of the time engaged with Armand and I. Armand had gravitated towards Leonardo like a moth to the flame, revelling in his company and soaking up his presence.  Raphael was more inclined to stay close to me, his big green hand ghosting my knee and squeezing it fondly.

Mikey was enamoured of the vampires around him, begging for us to turn him too. His energy and enthusiasm flattered me and I spent as much time as possible with him, delighting in his newly discovered sexual desires.

Leonardo was the first to service Michelangelo’s arousal. He pumped the cock, milking his little brother for every exquisite juice he could give. Learning control quickly, Leo had added his vampirism to the mix, delighting Michelangelo with the twin fangs finding places along his upper leg for maximum pleasure.  Howling his release, the mortal turtle collapsed and trembled with the force of his orgasm. Leonardo would listen carefully as his brother’s heartbeat evened out and would kiss him deeply, tongues merging as Michelangelo felt the heat in his groin building again with a deep, lusty groan.

Donatello had been reserved and shy about exploring his sexual nature.  Raphael had taken it upon himself to awaken the dormant instincts beneath his brother’s cool exterior.  I was extremely proud of my fledgling, the way he nurtured the tiny spark of arousal and fanned it into a raging flame.

It started with a chaste kiss. Donatello had been trying to ignore the moaning from his younger brother in the room down the hallway as a deep, red blush covered his face and he squirmed uneasily. He had been working in the impromptu lab I had installed for him in Armand’s penthouse, his mind whirring with the intense collection of thoughts that never allowed him a moment’s peace.

I was about to intervene and calm his thoughts forcefully when I saw Raphael enter the lab and hurry over to his brother’s side. Donatello turned as the vampire descended upon him and looked up at Raphael questioningly.  There was no fear in his eyes, only a wary tiredness that threatened to consume him utterly.

“How long are ya gonna stay up, Brainiac?” Raphael growled, his mind instantly closing on his brother’s frantic thoughts. His mind-reading ability was impressive, greater than all of us combined. He could even do what no fledgling has ever done before him, to skim the mind of his maker. Only a brief read of emotions and surface thoughts but it was such an achievement. No other fledgling has ever been able to read the thoughts of the vampire who made them, the link between fledgling and master was too close to support the mind-gift. I attributed that special ability to his mutancy and his powerful, unrelenting nature.

“Not long, Raph. Gotta finish this experiment first though. Lestat let me have a vial of his blood to study and the results are too incredible for me to stop right now.” Donatello was rambling, his thoughts overflowing and pulsating with a powerful energy. His mind frightened me and it wasn’t because he had the cleverest brain I had ever seen but because the physical side-effects of such a powerful organ had his brain quite literally thumping in his poor skull.

“Precious one, the blood will not give you the answers you seek. At least, not tonight.” I stood in the doorframe as they both turned to stare at me. The effect was immediate. Donatello’s legs turned to jelly and his breathing was laboured. He was powerfully attracted to my physical form and I revelled in the feeling of absolute lust.

Shaking his head to dispel the erotic thoughts bombarding his tired brain, Donatello returned to the slide he was looking at, purposely ignoring Raphael and myself.

“Okay, gonna have to calm you down bro.” Raphael surmised, grabbing Donatello by the shoulder and spinning him around so they were face to face.  Donatello’s breathing was quickening, his face flushing ever more deeply as Raphael bore into his mind and calmed the tension from within. Each thought was covered by a warmth that promised future exploration. The brain relaxed entirely, Raphael moving his head against his brother’s and humming softly, some nursery rhyme Splinter used to sing to them when they were merely children.

Tipping Donatello’s head back with his fingers, Raphael delivered the kiss. It was a pure, sweet gesture towards his brother. A softness covering his beak for a brief second before Donatello tumbled into Raphael’s arms and his vampire brother took him to bed. 

Donatello was sleeping for the rest of the night and for most of the next day. Raphael went to him upon awakening, curling beside the sleeping turtle and holding a green hand gently within his own. Raphael hummed the rhyme again and the soft warmth lifted from Donatello’s brain as his mind began whirring once more.

“Evening, sleepyhead.” Raphael chuckled as his brother’s eyes flew open and locked to his own. Donatello was deeply refreshed and the kiss that Raphael planted on his beak was anything but chaste.

Over the next few weeks, Splinter developed a new ability that had never been seen before. He started to rise before the sun had set, only twenty minutes, but it was an amazement for both Armand and myself. We videotaped him as he emerged from his slumber, meditating whilst the sun went down and then heading outside for his nightly hunt.

Marius had arrived to welcome the new arrivals and to admonish me for making three fledglings. I laughed at the elder as he scowled at me, admitting I wasn’t quite finished yet. For the two remaining mortal turtles were living on borrowed time and I wanted them both so much.

“Do you care what you are doing, Lestat?” Marius questioned, voice softening. “They are so different from us. Their mutancy makes them more powerful. Look at Raphael. He can read my mind without any hindrance at all.”

“His strength is a blessing,” I snapped, folding my arms. “His strength will empower us all. You think these abilities are a worry because you have no imagination, Marius.”

“Splinter can rise before dawn. Raphael has a mind-gift so powerful it has never been seen on this scale before. Are you not afraid of what additional powers Leonardo might possess?” Marius narrowed his eyes at me. “He is closed to me, Lestat. His mind is completely closed. Impenetrable.”

“Maybe that is his gift! Concealment of his mind from probing busy-bodies who should mind their own business!” I yelled as Armand entered the room, shaking his head as he saw us engaged in a heated discussion.

“Not again.” Armand mouthed and I shook my head as he rolled his eyes at me.

“What the shell is going on here!” Raphael bounded into the room and stood between Marius and myself. “I thought you liked this guy, Lestat!”

“He’s my friend,” I grumbled, placing an arm on Raphael’s shoulder. “We are just having a… disagreement.”

“There is a solution to this problem,” Leonardo was standing with his arms crossed, watching all of us intently. I realised with a small start that I hadn’t picked up on his presence at all. Leonardo was cloaking himself and one look at Marius confirmed he hadn’t heard Leonardo’s approach either. _Interesting._ Master Splinter padded into the room and took the couch and I sensed Michelangelo and Donatello outside the room, wary of whether to come inside or not.

“What is your solution, Leonardo?” I asked, settling down next to Splinter on the couch.

“What’s done is done, the fact that there are three new vampires cannot be changed now. For better or worse, we’re all here to stay.” Leonardo smiled at me, his fangs showing for a brief moment. I laughed under my breath as Marius stood rooted to the spot. His eyes didn’t leave Leonardo as the turtle walked over to join Raphael in solidarity. 

“The problem is if Lestat makes two more fledglings. If he were to make Mike and Don, then you would have a problem with that.” Leonardo continued, looking at Marius intently.

Marius sighed, his voice softening. “This isn’t about that. Lestat needs to start following the rules. He flouts them at every opportunity, delights in breaking every rule that vampires adhere to. Making mutants into vampires is a terrible idea.”

“You’re afraid of us.” Raphael’s powerful voice suddenly claimed everyone’s focus. He had been reading Marius quietly for some time.

“You should be.” Leonardo stated simply. “We are not toys. We are not playthings to be tossed away. We will not be destroyed easily.”

“I am not here to threaten any of you, or destroy you either,” Marius held up his hands submissively. I watched him, fascinated.  Truth was, I wouldn’t allow anyone in this room to be hurt and that included Marius.  I would intervene immediately if a fight broke out.

“My son, please, continue with your solution to our current dilemma,” Splinter encouraged to dispel the tension in the room.

“Lestat will not make Donny and Mikey into vampires.  He’s been stretched too thin as it is. Raphael and I will turn our brothers when we deem it appropriate for them to join us.” Leonardo heard a yelp from outside the room and turned to see his mortal brothers watching us from the doorframe.  “Raph will turn Donny, I will turn Mike myself.”

I considered this as the room fell into an abrupt silence.  Leonardo had a point about being stretched thinly. It would take months to fully recover from the three fledglings I had made already.  Adding more to the mixture was not only fool-hardy but dangerous. I would be putting my own powers at a disadvantage whilst the perfect solution was standing in front of me, waiting for my response.

“He’s interested.” Raphael muttered.

“I am. It is a wonderful idea, Leonardo. Both Raphael and yourself have my blessing to turn your brothers whenever you see fit.” I smiled gaily at them as Marius shook his head and sighed with disappointment.

“Be careful,” Marius warned before disappearing out of the room like a flash of disappointment.

Marius did not return to us after that night. Raphael said he’d gone back to Venice to sulk and Armand had chuckled a little. It was a little disturbing that we didn’t have Marius’ approval but it didn’t really matter to any of us.

We were too wrapped up in our own little world to even wonder about the dangers that might exist elsewhere. 

One night, Leonardo returned brandishing a gift for me wrapped in a blanket.

“For me?” I asked as I unwrapped the present eagerly, a pair of bright, green eyes looking at me from within the blanket’s confines.

“I found him wandering around outside, reluctant to come in. He had been there for a while and I scooped him up, brought him straight to you.” Leonardo said softly. He appeared mesmerised by this creature; the shock of black, sleek hair against the white face.

“My Louis,” I breathed, kissing the fledgling passionately as I drew him into a tight embrace. “What the devil are you doing in New York?”


	5. The Green-Eyed Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another vampire makes it to New York and Lestat is thrilled.
> 
> There will be plenty of SEX throughout this chapter. Be advised that most of it is TCEST.

The vampire before me was breath-taking. He was also slightly indignant after being wrapped up in a blanket and brought to me like a treasure.  I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, guiding him around Armand’s penthouse and introducing him to my new fledglings. Armand gave Louis a warm greeting, taking the younger vampire in his arms and smiling affectionately at him.

“So, you are now a mutant maker,” Louis glowered at me, the heat of his displeasure radiating towards me like a furnace.

“I have no regrets,” I said as Louis continued to stand there like a statue. Finally, his eyes mellowed a little and he softened to me completely. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly as his heartbeat raced against my chest.  “Louis, why is your heart beating so fast? Calm down, beloved.”

Raphael had come into the room, observing and reading Louis quietly. Finally, he turned to me and gestured for a couple of minutes alone.

I took Raphael out of the apartment and onto the rooftops. We ran deftly along three city blocks before we halted. Raphael wasn’t saying anything just yet and I was slightly irritated by the lack of communication from my more blustering friend.

“He’s terrified for you,” Raphael finally said. He was watching me carefully, skimming my thoughts with his unique and powerful Mind Gift.

“Bah! You three would never hurt me. You couldn’t hurt me,” I grinned and took a step to return to the penthouse but Raphael grabbed my arm, effectively holding me back.

“It’s not that simple, Lestat. There are others coming. Elders who are angry about us becoming vampires. They want to hurt us all.” Raphael was shaking in rage. He shook his head and calmed down, breathing deeply as he restored his equilibrium.

“No-one will hurt you, beloved.” I vowed, brushing the mutant’s green face with my fingers gently. “I wouldn’t allow that to happen.”

“You can’t see the danger, Lestat. I can see it in your mind!” Raph’s voice rose an octave and he took my head in both hands as if to impart some greater wisdom directly into my mind. “You have a veil covering you, a deep certainty of your abilities against others that isn’t the truth. I’m terrified for you too.”

“Raphael, my love. My beloved. I am stronger than you know.” I placed my hands firmly over his larger green ones and forcefully removed them as he started in surprise. He had not been expecting my strength, sudden and terrifying and brutal.

I moved to return to the penthouse and spend some quality time with Louis when Raphael grabbed my arm again. I sighed in irritation and forced his hand off my shoulder. “Let go, Raphael.”

“I won’t let them hurt you,” Raphael promised in a low, rumbling voice. “I’ll die for you. We all will.”

“Bah! Enough of this melancholy nonsense. You are starting to sound like Louis.  Let’s get back now, I want to spend my evening with my beloveds.” I flew back across the rooftop faster than the gallop we had run at earlier, hearing Raphael gasp with a self-satisfied smirk. I was showing off my powers to him, proving my protection was secure.  There was nothing he ever had to fear.

Louis was sitting by the fireplace when I returned, his legs drawn up and tucked in behind him as he was reading from a small device. I sat opposite him, waiting for his attention.

I have never been very good at waiting for anything.

I realised he was holding a Kindle and I blustered to my feet, storming over to him and taking the device directly from his hand whilst he looked at me, astonished.

“Have you gone mad, Lestat?” He asked me, his mouth agape.

“I am not the one who has converted to the Dark Side, Louis. When did you start reading from this infernal machine? What happened to the feel and scent of a real book? Have you no shame?” I pranced around the room and cocked him a cheeky smile.

“Lestat, mon amour. I know you are teasing me. Please, give me back my computer book.” Louis held out his hand for the device, straining to hide a smile.

“And what exactly have we got on here? Nothing noteworthy, I see. Ah, but my book is on here….” My voice trailed off and I softened immediately. “I thought you hated The Vampire Lestat.”

“It has its moments, Lestat. Please, give me my computer book.” Louis waved his hand at me, the perfect manners starting to slip with his annoyance.

“It’s called a Kindle, Louis. It is the death of paperbacks that you have bought into.” I gave him back the Kindle and grabbed his arm before he curled up reading again. Louis was playful, looking at me mischievously as his eyes danced with humour. I rubbed his arm and added softly; “are you really afraid, mon amour?”

Louis shrivelled instantly, closing back into himself. He wrenched back his arm and my heart sank. Louis was terrified, just as Raphael had said earlier on the rooftop.  He remained quiet, his breathing erratic as he fought to control his rising panic.

“I would have you stay with me until you are feeling safer,” I commanded, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. “That is not a request.”

“I will stay here, with you.” Louis murmured. “Till the end.”

“That will not be until forever.” I pulled him to me and closed my arms around him as he lay against me, head upon my breast. “I won’t have you afraid, Louis. I’ll sort this whole thing out so you don’t have to worry about anything at all.”

It was a vast undertaking. Marius had hinted about a looming threat and now Louis was feeling ominous. I had absolutely no desire for Louis to become morose after having suffered centuries of his infernal bad mood. He was in a good place, emotionally. Damned if I was going to him go back to the melancholy hell he used to inhabit.

I left him in the room and went in search of Leonardo and Raphael. I found them in Armand’s drawing room and fondling their brothers, looking up at me at once when I approached them both.

Michelangelo had his head draped over the sofa, neck exposed and slightly bleeding from Leonardo’s lethal fangs. Raphael was kneeling in front of Donatello, in-between his legs, one finger pressed against the femoral artery he had been feeding from as he looked up at me in anticipation of my next move.

“Splinter, has he gone out?” I asked as Raphael lowered his head to the femoral artery once more. Donatello shuddered with satisfaction, his lower plastron bulging with the evidence of arousal.  Raphael licked his brother’s upper leg and sealed the wound with his own blood, instantly healing the bite mark.

“Yes, he’s gone out to feed. He said he would be back later.” Leonardo explained, pulling a numb and limp Michelangelo into his side and putting a protective arm around the drowsy, swooning turtle. Michelangelo muttered something softly, something I struggled to catch even with my vampire hearing.

Raphael sat between Donatello’s legs, brushing his finger over the bulging slit in the lower half of his brother’s plastron. The genius shuddered and dropped his swelling penis right into Raphael’s waiting hand. Absently pumping the organ, Raphael watched me closely.

“What’s wrong, Lestat?” Raphael asked, his movements speeding up with every churr and groan Donatello elicited.  A muffled scream came from his beak as he spilled his essence into Raphael’s palm and shuddering after-shocks coursed through his frame.

“I’m not sure.” I smiled at Raphael. He was a beast, a pure beauty to behold. His eyes were flashing with fire, a warning to our enemies that he was not to be underestimated. “Louis will be staying here for a while.”

“Is he all right?” Leonardo asked, his hand wandering around to the front of his brother’s body, rubbing against the slit where Michelangelo’s penis was tucked away. Mikey shuddered, his hand grasping at air as his cock dropped down and Leonardo leaned forward, piercing the tender aroused flesh with both fangs. The organ swelled as Michelangelo groaned and came, his juices flowing past his brother’s mouth and landing on Armand’s dark carpet. Leonardo had mastered the art of vampire fellatio on his brother and enjoyed the rich blood flowing into Michelangelo’s penis, mixed with the aroma of his brother’s arousal.

“He will be,” I sighed, watching the two vampire mutants adoring their mortal brothers.  The act of achieving completion with orgasm had become a rivalry for Leonardo and Raphael, both striving to give their designated mortal brother as many orgasms as they could manage.  “Here. Safe. With us.”

“Of course,” Raphael rumbled, standing up and walking over and gesturing to the unused velvet sofa along the length of the back wall. Armand had plenty of style and an infinite taste for luxury.

Donatello lay sprawled out on the chair he had flopped into and lay there, completely boneless. Little shocks continued to pervade his nervous system, his hand jolting every few seconds. Puncture wounds littered his throat and a small trickle of blood was snaking it’s way down his plastron, painting the beige colour a deep velvet red.

I tutted at my fledgling, the sorry state he had left Donatello. “Raphael,” I chided softly, “you must not leave your brother in such a manner. He has multiple bite wounds and he’s dreadfully pale.”

Raphael smiled towards Donatello, trying to hide an amused smile. “He can handle it, Lestat. He ain’t gonna die.”

“No, but this can’t be comfortable for him,” I walked over to the turtle, still sprawled on the chair and muttering something intelligible. “Watch and learn, my powerful child.”

Leaning over Donatello, I grasped the back of his neck and drew him into a sitting position. Drawing the tip of my left fang over my right thumb, I used the vampire blood to instantly heal the multiple wounds. Donatello murmured, his eyes fluttering as his plastron grew tight and his penis began to swell once more.

“Such an insatiable being,” I whispered, garnering a moan from Donatello. I looked towards Raphael and gestured to his brother with my free hand. “You want to pleasure him?”

“Go ahead, Lestat. I been doing it all night. Now, I wanna watch,” Raphael licked his beak and sat back on the velvet sofa, preparing for the show. I could see the excitement mounting in his eyes as I smiled predatorily and turned back to his mortal brother.

Donatello was putty in my hands. I was just about to feel along the lower plastron for the pouch that held the hardening organ when Louis appeared in the door frame.

“Lestat, I….” his voice trailed off and he looked at Donatello, mesmerised.

I beckoned for Louis to approach me and he did so, his hands trembling slightly as he advanced upon the aroused mutant.  “Beautiful, is it not?”

“Extraordinary,” Louis agreed, his hand reaching out and brushing Donatello’s cheek lightly. “The skin is so firm, robust. He is a stunning creature, Lestat.”

“Yes,” I nodded proudly, stroking Donatello’s lower plastron, applying pressure to his sensitive area. “He is utterly amazing. This is Donatello, Louis. He is eager to play.”

Louis took a small step back, his eyes widening at the implication.

I leaned forward and opened my mouth upon the skin at Donatello’s neck, my fangs sliding into the jugular vein and penetrating with practiced ease.

Donatello groaned, his leg wrapping around my frame as my hand found his organ now fully erect and pressing against my body and draining from him both his blood and his semen.


	6. Strength in Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight is looming. Two more fledglings are created. Bad guys are on the way.

The panic set in mid-feed.

In a sudden thrashing of limbs, Donatello pushed against me, trying to throw me off.

Backing off instantly, I sat back on my heels and watched as he fought the swoon. He was desperately afraid, his arms slapping against the chair wildly.

Raphael leapt to his feet and crossed the distance between them in a second. A red and green blur descended upon the flailing turtle and blocked my view as he pressed his brother’s arms into the chair with strong, determined hands.

Leonardo had risen to his feet, Michelangelo forgotten in his own distress. “Lestat? What’s happening?”

Curse it all. I had forgotten the exchange of memories went both ways. Slapping my head in irritation, I rose to my feet and placed a reassuring hand on Raphael’s arm. He looked at me with wide eyes, eyes flashing with despair.

“It’s all right, Raphael. Let him go.” I whispered, squeezing his shoulder in support.

“Tell me what’s happening to Donny, Lestat. I aint letting go until you tell me!” Raphael was in full protector mode and there was no way I was going to bodily move the stricken vampire from the hold he had on his brother.

“He read about danger, danger to us all. He saw my memories of Marius, of Louis and of you, Raphael. He saw the elders briefly that are coming for us. He is trying to break the swoon and come back to us to help us fight.” I gestured for Raphael to move slightly.

“Wait! I have additional powers, right? I should be able to calm him, I’m trying to connect to him but he won’t let me in.” Raphael was shaking, distress heightening.

Then, I heard it. As clear as any real voice as Donatello’s internal voice screamed directly into my mind.

**_TURN ME. DO IT NOW. THEY’RE COMING!_ **

“Who are the elders?” Leonardo asked in a quiet, determined voice.

I rattled off the names without a pause, too amazed to do anything else but obey. Donatello had just communicated directly into my mind, a projectile thought that had landed squarely on its target. Incredible for a mortal to have that kind of power. “Maharet, Mekare, Khayman….”

**_LESTAT. LISTEN TO ME. YOU NEED TO TURN ME._ **

“Mael, Avicus, Eric….” I prattled on, too astonished to do much else.  Donatello had a strong mind, of that I knew already. He now displayed a psychic ability that had only just broken open and flowed free. The danger to us all had awakened him, even in the powerful swoon. He was no longer the precious gem we were protecting. Real power surged through him as his limbs thrashed against Raphael’s hold. “Eudoxia, Pandora, Thorne….”

“Enough, Lestat. We get it.  There’s a lot of them coming. What can we do about Donny? He aint calming down and he’s blocked his mind to me.” Raphael was almost crying with terror, his eyes blood red and leaking, merging with the colour of his bandana.

“Turn him,” I said quietly. “Do it now.”

**_NO, LESTAT. YOU TURN ME. IT HAS TO BE YOU._ **

Raphael had already slashed at his own wrist and was trying to place it against his brother’s mouth. Donatello thrashed against Raphael, his body twisted and writhing.

“Stand back!” I ordered and Raphael immediately backed away.

**_IT HAS TO BE YOU, LESTAT. PLEASE, THIS IS IMPORTANT._ **

“I cannot guarantee your safety if I allow this exchange, Donatello. I will become weaker as a result and there is a looming threat I must prepare for.” I spoke softly but Leonardo heard my words and came over to us both.

“Lestat, we can do this together. You give to Donny and I give to you. We can form a circle and share your power without diminishing it.” Leonardo nodded towards me.

“Is that acceptable, Donatello?” I asked and the turtle ceased thrashing, becoming terrifyingly still. No answer from him. Just sharp, tortured breaths that caught in a sob.

Splinter whirled into the room at that exact moment. “I was across the city when I heard the panic in my son. What is happening here?”

“Easy, sensei. Lestat and Leo have got it covered.” Raphael took Splinter to the other side of the room and spoke to him in hushed, gentle tones.

Donatello had opened his mouth and I slashed my wrist, placing the bleeding offering against his open beak. He didn’t waste a moment, clamping down on me, holding me with both hands as he took great, deep draughts of blood, my heart constricting with each pull.

Leonardo knelt next to me, offering his own wrist and I waved him away, pulling Donatello closer and latching onto his throat. With the blood passing between us, the moment seemed to last forever. Donatello was scouring my mind for information on the threats against us, processing and devouring more than my blood. He was processing my entire mind, my memories, the events that I had been involved in. He swallowed it all, the blood merely a physical requirement as his probing mind sought that which he truly wanted. Answers.

I groaned as I pushed away from him, his body shaking from the death cramps even as I watched. He was crossing over already, his own body hardening into a form capable of containing such a powerful brain.  He was working with the vampire blood, honing his own body into an instrument more powerful than I had ever seen before.

No other being in our entire history had done this before. He was unbelievably powerful. More so than either Raphael, Leonardo or Splinter. He was working with each cell, permeating each organ with indescribable blood and power. He was changing before my eyes, the wastes running from him all over Armand’s favourite chair and down, down, to pool on the floor in front of us.

Then his body stiffened and he jolted. Pushing himself out of the chair he looked towards each of us in turn and then his gaze settled on Michelangelo, still sprawled and docile on the sofa.  Suddenly, he sprang over to the flaccid turtle and lifted him into his arms. Bounding away, he locked himself in his temporary laboratory.

“Donatello. Open up!” Leonardo was already at the door, banging on the wood and causing fine splinters to fly free in his anger. “I will break down this door!”

“Stand aside,” Raphael growled. “I’m goin’ in.”

“What the hell is happening to my apartment?” Armand had appeared, his face reddening in anger. “Can you not clean up after yourself, Lestat? My carpet is ruined! Filled with sticky semen and excrement!”

“My son!” Splinter moaned, looking helplessly towards the door. “My poor son!”

“Enough!” My voice broke through the melee and I looked towards the door, unlocking it with my mind at once. “There is no need to break down the door!”

The door swung open and I saw Donatello moving frantically around the room, his brother lying on a cot before him. He was gathering instruments together, tubing and sharp, cutting tools.

“Donatello. What is happening?” I asked carefully, stepping into the room and glancing at the others all gathered behind me in the doorframe.

“They are coming. Now. We need Mikey.” Donatello said calmly, his voice beautifully muted but perfectly clear. “I’ve got this.”

I watched as he inserted the tubing into Michelangelo’s wrist and started the transfusion of his own blood into his brother’s veins. “There is an easier way to do this…”

“No, has to be this way. I followed the blood in my body as it changed me. I know everything now. Mikey is our weak link. He could be manipulated by them and I can’t risk that.” Donatello watched the blood as it flowed along the tube and into his brother’s arm.

“We will protect him.” I promised, moving further into the room. “We will keep him safe.”

Donatello turned to me and a wry smile formed on his beak. “I know the limits of your power, Lestat. I understand more ever before. I can see the circuitry in my own body, the veins and arteries, as they work with your mystical blood. They will kill Mikey to cripple us. We need him now. Like us.”

“Donatello,” I took another step forward but Leonardo placed a restraining hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t, Lestat. Donny needs to do this. He wouldn’t do it unless it was absolutely necessary.”

I sighed, allowing Leonardo to lead me out of the room and into a large, plush bedroom. My head was aching and the process of turning another vampire had worn me completely down.

“Lie down, Lestat.” Leonardo urged, gently. He removed his shoulder pads, belt, weapons and mask. I sat down on the bed, watching as he stripped before me.

“Are you going to make love to me, Leonardo?” I asked, exhausted by the evening.

“I thought vampires couldn’t have sex.” Leonardo raised an eye-ridge, joining me on the bed and pushing me into the coverlet. I lay down at once, sighing.

“Who knows what you are capable of.” I closed my eyes, feeling Leonardo’s breath on my neck. A light touch of his beak and his tongue lapped at my skin. “You may be capable of much more than I ever imagined.”

“I have no need for sex, Lestat. I only pleasured Mikey so that he could understand that mortal joy before he was turned.” He lay gentle kisses along my neck and up to my lips, his beak smothering my mouth in a ferocious, claiming move.

I leant into the passionate kiss, my tongue darting between our mouths. He was a talented kisser, his tongue exploring my mouth and finally, I tasted the first flow of his blood against my tongue. He had split his own tongue with his fangs and the blood from the wound was penetrating my mouth. I devoured it hungrily, careful not to clamp down on the tongue and cause him suffering.

I felt the love from him crest as I rolled on top of him and I bit him hungrily on the throat. He moaned and writhed beneath me, enflaming me as I sucked from him. His blood was like fire in my mouth and as it flowed down my throat I felt his love like an ardent flame.  His love for us all.

“Leonardo,” I moaned against his skin, lapping at the fount beneath me. He was a waterfall of emotion, of feeling. His eyes fluttered as I continued to lick and suck, shivering slightly as I again delved deeply for the exotic flow.

“My own,” I sighed. I licked at the wounds I had made as they faded before me. “My love.”

I got to my feet with renewed purpose. Leonardo was sprawled on the bed, helplessly. I made my way back to the room where Donatello was transfusing his own blood into Michelangelo.

Leaning towards the youngest turtle, I bit at his throat and drained any remaining mortality out of him as Donatello watched approvingly.  The wastes flowed from the youngest brother in a torrent.

He was only gone for a moment. The death was short and painless and now he was immortal.

Michelangelo’s eyes opened and he locked on me at once. “So, when’s the big fight?”


	7. Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat learns the hard way that he has to accept help in the up-coming fight.

I had never seen such bright, beautiful eyes before. I watched him in awe, my mouth agape.

Smiling, he sat up and pushed himself off the cot. He was absolutely mesmerising.

“Anyone got the answer to my question?” He looked expectantly at me, then at Raphael and Splinter, then over to Donatello and Armand. Louis was hesitantly hovering by the doorframe and watching this new vampire with interest.

“What was the question again?” Raphael asked stupidly, gaping at his little brother with undisguised lust. He was absolutely beautiful, his eyes sparkling and his mouth curled into an irresistible smile.

“When is the big fight?” Michelangelo asked again. He turned to us all and appeared flummoxed when he didn’t receive a reply.

“You have to forgive us,” Armand mumbled, eyes on Michelangelo as he became ever more confused. “We’ve never seen a more beautiful vampire. You are incredible.”

A huge smile graced Michelangelo’s face and our hearts constricted with love. He was so lovely, his gentle manner and affectionate expression. His eyes, those eyes… Mesmerising.

“S’okay. Where’s Leo?” It dawned on me that Leonardo was passed on the bed and I gestured for Michelangelo to follow me.

He walked softly into the bedroom and spotted his elder brother at once, sprawled out and semi-conscious on the bedspread.  “Leo… Leo… you okay bro?”

“Mikey?” Leonardo mumbled, his voice slurred as Michelangelo straddled him, his hands reaching for his older brother’s face and turning it gently towards him. Leonardo opened his eyes and they fastened to Michelangelo in awe and longing.

“I’m here bro. You want some blood? Here, drink from me.” Michelangelo offered Leonardo his wrist and the enthralled turtle obeyed without hesitation or question.

I moved away from the pair and re-joined the rest of my family in Donatello’s temporary laboratory. Sitting down heavily, I gestured for Louis to join me and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. “So, we must prepare for what is to come. I will fight for you all.”

A chorus of disapproval echoed around the room.

“Not a chance!” Raphael scoffed. “You aint got the punch to take on all those vampires by yourself. They’ll strap you up and fry you in sunlight.”

“They could try,” I managed a small smile. “I’ve tried to kill myself in the Gobi Desert, rising into the morning sun before now. I got a suntan as a result. Nothing can kill me.”

“I do not believe you are correct.” Splinter said quietly. “Death is only one option. They could imprison you. Torture you. Those vampires are strong, resilient.”

“Master Splinter is right, Lestat.” Donatello interjected. “I saw what is coming from your mind. You give us this talk about fighting for us but you don’t know yourself If you can defeat them all.”

“I would not risk any of you,” I said at once. “You are not part of the Coven and you will not answer to any of them for my decisions.”

“Coven?” Splinter asked softly.

“Coven of the Articulate,” Donatello answered before I could respond. “I read it from Lestat’s mind when I was made into a vampire. They are a group of vampires who have come together to form a union based on rules. Rules Lestat has broken by creating us.”

“It is more than a union of like-minded vampires,” I said at once. “We have shared great loss and great triumph. They are family to me.”

“What will they do to you for breaking the rules?” Raphael asked. His voice was as low as thunder and deeply intimidating. He was angry, no, furious.

“For making Leonardo nothing. For making Raphael I would receive a warning. For making Splinter I would be contained. For Donatello I believe they will attempt to put me on trial and seek the death penalty. Good luck with that.” I grinned at them all, trying to reassure them. “I’ve always broken the rules, Raphael. They haven’t finished me off yet.”

“They might just do that, Lestat.” Leonardo’s voice as both Michelangelo and himself entered the room together. “We need a plan.”

“Bah! You need to have more faith in me.” I tightened my hold on Louis. “I am invincible.”

“We are not willing to risk that, Lestat.” Donatello countered, coolly. “If they kill you or defeat you, you think they won’t come after us in retribution? Best we fight together and make a stand with you than wait on the sidelines.”

“Donny is right,” Leonardo added. “You are not going to fight all of those vampires alone. We are warriors. We’ve trained our entire lives for this moment.”

“You will not fight my battles!” I replied angrily. “I can fight them. I will fight them. Alone.”

“On one condition.” Leonardo nodded towards the other mutants.

“Which is?” I asked, losing my battle keeping my temper.

“A contest between us and you. If you take us down, we will allow you to fight on our behalf. If we win, you work with us to bring down these enemies.” Leonardo said.

“I think that is the best idea so far,” Raphael agreed.

“Yes, it must be done,” Splinter concurred. “If only to prove that the battlefield is no place for one soldier.”

“Yes, Lestat.” Donatello said grimly. “It is the only solution. Either you will prove to us that we have nothing to worry about or you must agree to work in the team.”

I threw up my hands dramatically, watching Armand smirking in the background. This was incredibly frustrating. “All right then. Let’s do this and get it over with, once and for all!”

“Not here,” Armand chided. “I already have quite a mess on my hands. Take it to the backstreets if you want to fight. Not here, not my apartment.”

I rose to my feet and signalled for the turtles and Splinter to follow me onto the rooftops. When we were all gathered together, I signalled for all of them to attack me en-mass.

Leonardo stood there, his arms folded.  “Raphael?”

The hot-headed turtle charged at me and ran into my outstretched arms. Grabbing him around the waist, I lifted him high into the air and dropped him onto the rooftop with a sickening crunch. Within a moment, the turtle was back on his feet and had his arms locked around me from behind.  I struggled in his grasp as his grip tightened and I started to choke.

“This isn’t even half my strength,” Raphael whispered in my ear.

“Neither is this,” I answered, shrugging out of his grip and elbowing him in the midriff. He buckled over, breathing hard and swiped at my ankle. Dancing out of the way, I swerved to avoid another enraged charge. I was impressed by his strength and force of will. Then, Donatello was on top of me and Leonardo holding my right arm, Michelangelo my left. Splinter had a sword at my throat, pressed against the skin firmly.

I struggled against them, but in horror, I made a startling discovery.

As a group, they were stronger than I was.

As I had fought Raphael, they had been assessing me.

Glancing around the rooftop I was relieved that Armand hadn’t followed me up here. I would at least retain a modicum of dignity, having been rendered completely powerless.

“We have new abilities, Lestat.” Leonardo said softly, relaxing his grip on my arm and rubbing the bruised flesh tenderly. “Raphael can read, penetrate and manipulate minds. He can even read your mind, Lestat, which was once deemed an impossible feat. For a fledgling to read the mind of their Maker, he has crossed a boundary that you did not believe possible.”

“Master Splinter is rising well before dawn. As the evenings progress he is getting up earlier. He is a huge asset to this fight, Lestat. I am so stealthy that even you, a vampire that can detect anything within this city, cannot hear my footfall. Donatello can sense danger and process information unlike any other vampire. He can read and retain information swiftly and accurately. And Mikey…”

I looked at the beautiful Michelangelo who was beaming at me with a smile so stunning my heart was racing.

“Mikey is so bright he’s blinding. He will dazzle anyone into a state of submission. We all have ways we can help you win this fight, don’t shut us out.” Leonardo finished.

Finally, they let me go and I rose to my feet, rubbing my bruised limbs.

I wanted to tell them they could rely on my for protection. That they didn’t have to wage battle anymore. That they were safe.

“We know you want us safe, Lestat.” Raphael said, skimming my thoughts with his impressive ability. “We appreciate it but we don’t need that level of protection. We have to fight with you. Beside you.”

I thought about the problem for a moment.

There was no way any of my mutant fledglings would allow me to fight alone. Their new and exciting abilities, due to their mutancy, was formidable indeed. As a unit, they could take me down. Me! The Vampire Lestat!

I had believed myself invincible but they had well and truly proved their point.

To defeat the entire Coven of the Articulate would be foolish, even for me, to attempt alone. I had no desire to hurt any of my old friends but they were leaving me little option. I could only hope Marius would keep away and not get involved but I doubted that Maharet would allow him to straddle the fence on this one. She would definitely involve him and others that I loved in an attempt to control me.

“Trust us. We have trusted you, Lestat. Now it is time to allow us the same kindess.” Splinter added, his paw finding my shoulder and squeezing it in support.

“Very well,” I grumbled and a visible sigh ran through the group at my words. Raphael stormed over and lifted me into his arms, holding me tightly.

“Finally! Ya big softy. Come ‘ere!”

“So, what now,” I mumbled, head against Raphael’s shoulder and watching Leonardo intently.

“Now,” Leonardo said in a sure, confident tone, “now, we need a plan.”

I allowed Raphael to carry me home. Now they were confident they had made their point, they were determined to make the most out of my submission. Michelangelo brushed out my hair, dirty and straggly from the rooftop tussle as Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter devised a plan.  Listening to their voices was lulling me into a sense of safety and the slight tug of the brush as Michelangelo brushed out my long, blond hair created tingles that travelled down my spine.

Raphael had obviously decided to act as my protector because he merely stood beside me, a powerful presence meant to calm and to reassure.


	8. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then…” he said in a soft, reassuring voice that made my breath catch in anticipation. “… then let them come.”

We were all seated on a giant, cosy futon. Armand and Louis were huddled in the corner, gossiping about something unimportant and reading from a Charles Dickens novel.

“Okay,” Leonardo said, drawing a deep breath. “We need to work out what our powers are in case of an attack.”

“Louis isn’t going to be in the main fight,” I said at once, pointing towards my raven-haired beauty sitting in the corner. He glared at me at once and I flashed him a smile with a shrug.

“Of course. Is Armand going to help?” Leonardo asked. He had a coffee table before him with a sheet of paper spread across the surface. He was taking notes as we talked.

“I’ll help,” Armand confirmed. “I think David will help too. If we go through with this, the weaker fledglings will need to be protected. Some sort of safe house out of bounds to our enemies.” Armand said.

I nodded at that. David Talbot was a formidable fledgling. He would help us in a heartbeat.

“So, let’s work out what powers we all have.” Leonardo drew a few columns and put a single letter at the top of the first one, the letter S.

“Master Splinter, you first. What additional powers have you got?”

The rat had remained silent during this whole process, merely fondling his ratty beard and thinking deeply. Now, he leaned forward and smiled at us confidently.

“I can rise two hours before sundown. As long as I avoid direct sunlight I can traverse the city within the shadows. Currently, the sun sets at six thirty, I am up at four-thirty in the afternoon. When exposed to direct sunlight my fur starts to burn so avoiding the sun itself is a necessity. In my travels around the city in this new powerful form, I have additional speed and stealth. I also have the ability to read minds, although I cannot read any persons here except for Louis.  I have been practicing astral projection during my sleep and can investigate other cities whilst I am unconscious.” Splinter finished, sitting back with a satisfied smile.

“Bravo!” I clapped. “You are exceptional!”

Leonardo scribbled a few notes on his paper under the letter 'S'.

 _EARLY RISER 2 HRS, SPEED, STEALTH, MIND READING, ASTRAL PROJECTION_.

“Thanks, sensei,” Leonardo offered, bowing towards his father.

“Okay, Mikey. You’re up. You haven’t been a vampire that long, but you should have an idea of your strongest abilities by now.” Leonardo added an 'M' to the second column.

“Okay, bro. I’m amazingly good looking,” a murmur of assent rose in the room as we all agreed with a wordless hum. “I have also had these dreamy visions. Not sure what they mean yet, but they keep coming. I saw two twin vampires standing with a giant man.”

“Maharet, Mekare and Khayman,” I supplied at once. “Might be visions of the future, Mikey. We’ll keep an eye on those.”

“Okay,” Leonardo wrote under the M: _ATTRACTIVE/DISTRACTIVE, VISIONS._

“I’m distractive?” Michelangelo asked, looking at the word and quizzing his older brother with a raised eye ridge.

“I can barely look at you and focus, so yes, you have the ability to drive others to distraction.” Leonardo clarified.

“Sweet!” Michelangelo sat back, thrilled.

“Okay, Raph,” Leo wrote an 'R' at the top of the next column.

“Right. I’m fast, strong, can easily read minds. Even Lestat’s, which is supposed to be impossible. I can also make people do things and control thinking. Guess I’m just a badass.” Raphael gave a wry smile and sat forward, placing a hand on his right knee.

Leonardo scribbled some quick words under the R.

_SPEEDY, STRONG, MIND READER, MIND MANIPULATOR_

“Right, thanks Raph. Now for me,” Leonardo placed an 'L' at the top of the next column. “I’m fast and incredibly stealthy. I don’t think other vampires can hear me unless I want them to.”

“You also give great blow jobs, Leo,” Michelangelo added, earning a snicker from Armand.

Leonardo glared at his little brother. “Okay, Donny. You’re up.”

Donatello grinned. “I haven’t been a vampire long but I can feel changes as they work inside of me. I felt the entire process of being turned and followed each cell transforming within my own body. The science and mystical have combined to create a powerful ability to map vampire genetics.  I think I’ll be able to master other powers easily regarding the mind such as telekinesis, pyrokinesis, astral projection, mind reading and manipulation.”

“Right,” Leonardo added a few words under the letter D.

_SCIENTIFIC/MYSTICAL ABILITIES, POSSIBLY OTHER MENTAL POWERS._

“Lestat, we need your abilities next,” Leonardo placed a fresh new page onto the table and wrote my name at the top.

“Where do I begin,” I sighed. “I have the mind gift, the cloud gift, the fire gift, can control and manipulate others, have met and influenced powerful demons and even the Devil himself. I have a lot of weight within the vampire community, in particular within The Coven of the Articulate. I have a resistance to sunlight, have conversed with angels and even met God.”

“O-kay,” Leonardo thought for a moment. “So, pretty much everything.”

He merely wrote ‘ _A LOT_ ’ under my name and I stifled a laugh.

“Armand,” Leonardo asked.

“I can read minds, light fires with my mind and fly.  I am older than Lestat and possibly have more sway with The Coven of the Articulate. I am a mediator and can negotiate.” Armand said.

“Thanks,” Leonardo finished writing. “We have enough to go on so far. It’s time for us to practice and hone our most powerful abilities. By the time any other vampire hits town, we should be a force to be reckoned with.”

“These elders are extremely powerful,” Armand added in a soft voice. “They will be anticipating regular powers that vampires possess, but not the variation that you have because of your mutancy. Such as Michelangelo’s dazzling attractiveness, Splinter’s ability to rise before dawn, Raphael being such a powerful mind-reader he can even access the mind of his maker, Leonardo’s unbelievable stealth and Donatello’s melding of science and vampirism. These qualities are unknown to them. They have never seen powers like these or on this scale before. This is our true strength.”

“I agree. We also don’t know what additional powers Michelangelo and Donatello may discover,” I said, brushing my chin thoughtfully. “I think it is best to start intensive training immediately. We need to discover anything we can use quickly and how to use them.”

“Okay then, let’s start!” Raphael was on his feet in a moment.

“So how do we exercise these powers?” Leonardo asked.

Splinter smiled gently and immediately replied. “Everything begins with meditation my sons. Access to mental abilities are sure to follow.”

“Meditate?” I had never really meditated before but I knew the depth of their current training involved meditation as part of a mental routine as powerful as their physical training.  

Splinter sat cross-legged on Armand’s carpet and his sons followed immediately. I watched, fascinated as they sat and closed their eyes. Within minutes their breaths were even and they seemed asleep.

Armand, Louis and I watched as they twitched a little, moving less as the minutes ticked away. I was just about to go and shake them when I saw Donatello’s spirit move away from his body and stand across the room from me. He was almost transparent and he hovered above the floor like a ghostly apparition.

“Donatello. Can you hear me?” I asked gently.

The spirit turned and looked at me, then bearing down on me with a terrifying speed. Looking directly into my eyes, the spirit smiled warmly, the ghostly lips closing in on my own for a spectral kiss. I closed my eyes and felt the brush of something, a soft breeze against my lips as Donatello shifted and placed his ghostly head against my own.

“As a spirit you are irresistible,” I sighed, feeling the gentleness and love emanating from the spectre before me.

Even as I watched, Donatello retreated to his own physical body, the spirit merging with the flesh and his eyes popped open at once.

“Wow, that was incredible.” Donatello muttered, closing his eyes and meditating again.

As they continued to meditate I felt a presence inside New York.

I rose to my feet at once and Armand joined me as we stared out of the window.

“Stay with them. I want to talk to him alone.” I whispered and took to the roof before the turtles saw me. I flew across the city to the Statue of Liberty and saw him perched on the top of the flame, looking at me as I sailed across the sky towards him.

Sitting next to him, I settled myself comfortably and waited for him to speak.

“This is incredibly bad, Lestat.”

I didn’t answer. What was done, was done. The mutants were vampires now and that was that.

“Maharet and Mekare are coming with others soon. They wished for me to talk to you, maybe come to an arrangement.”

“Khayman, I appreciate you coming to talk to me directly, but I do not see how such a compromise can be made under the circumstances. They are vampires now. All of them.” I stared at the elder vampire and suddenly he turned to face me, looking me directly in the eye.

“Kill three and you may keep two of your chosing.” Khayman ordered, his eyes narrowing in a silent fury. “The rat and two turtles must be destroyed.”

For a moment, I felt a pure unbridled rage building deep within me. Destroy my precious fledglings? I couldn’t do that! They all meant so much to me. I breathed a little, centring myself.

“No.” The word was final.

Khayman sighed and turned away. “Just the rat and one turtle, Lestat. Final offer. Get rid of them and the rest are yours.”

“They aren’t toys, Khayman!” I spat, finally losing my legendary temper. “I am not going to allow one hair on that rat’s body to be harmed! The turtles are under my protection too, all four of them. I will not sacrifice any of them to satisfy your whims and fancies.”

“Very well, Lestat. You do realise it is war? Between us?” Khayman rose, his eyes narrowing at me. He had been expecting nothing less than my answer and I felt the power rising from him as he directed his fire-gift at me.

The heat was blinding as I felt my body warm instantly, the skin bubbling as the power rippled at my skin.

Although it was incredibly painful, this was nothing I’d not endured before. I let it wash over me, watching the skin of my hands blister and burn, then break into tiny flames at the fingertips.

Suddenly, a wall of psychic power came between us. It was so strong it obliterated the stream of fire as if it were a tiny trickling stream and I gasped at the intensity of it. I turned at once, looking at the statue’s head and seeing four turtle shapes sitting on the top, watching me.

Splinter and Armand were standing below, watching from the walkway like two tiny ants. I looked at the four silhouetted figures and shivered.

They were so very strong.

Khayman backed off at once, sensing the incredible power emanating from the four turtles. They had directed all their energy onto him and then Raphael leapt up into the air and landed right in front of me, between Khayman and myself.

My skin was crackling as my body worked to heal itself from Khayman’s assault. The skin on my hands was raw and black and peeling. I backed up, away from Raphael’s shell and smacked straight into Leonardo.

His arms closed about me as I shuddered and he lifted me gently. Cradling me tenderly, he offered me his wrist without a word and I lashed into the vein hungrily, seeking out his power and the healing his blood would provide. Perched, as we were, on the edge of the torch itself, my eyes were locked on Raphael squaring down Khayman.

Donatello and Michelangelo had not moved. They still squat silently on the crown, watching the proceeding with angry eyes. I could feel the fury from all four as they merely stood, basking in their shared strength.

“You will be defeated, Lestat. You will be brought to justice.” Khayman hissed as he tried to rise into the air.

Swiftly, Raphael moved forward and clamped a restraining arm on Khayman’s shoulder. The elder was infuriated and lashed out with the fire-gift at once, whipping Raphael with as much force as he could muster.

Donatello and Michelangelo moved as one as they joined Raphael at once. Each grabbing an arm, they pulled simultaneously, tearing the limbs from their sockets with a horrible pop, and Khayman let out a wounded cry.

Raphael forced the vampire down on his knees and lifted his chin to look into Khayman’s eyes directly.

“You threatened my sensei,” he whispered in a calm, terrifying voice. “You threatened my brothers. You hurt my maker.”

Khayman looked up at Raphael, terrified. Two bloodied stumps on his shoulder bled deep streams onto the torch, reddening it with the viscous fluid. He moaned in horror as Michelangelo and Donatello held a limb each, lording their power over the elder.

I forced myself away from Leonardo’s wrist, trying to get to my feet. “Raphael… don’t!”

“You came here to destroy us,” Raphael continued, ignoring me completely. “You came here to weaken our unit. Hurt our family.”

I staggered on my feet but Leonardo held me back, a gigantic green arm wrapped around my middle, preventing me from moving forward.

He leaned close to my ear. “Shhh, Lestat. Let Raphael deal with this.”

I relaxed into Leonardo’s arms. He was not about to release me and I was still weakened from Khayman’s assault.

In turn, Leonardo wrapped his other arm around me, his beak nibbling on my ear as he soothed me from behind.

I knew what was coming.

In a panic, I looked down at Armand but his face was like stone. Unreadable.

The flash of fire caught Khayman off-guard as Raphael stood back at once. All four turtles were directing their minds at him in a terrifying display of power. The fire-gift was more intense than I had ever seen it before, Khayman becoming like a molten rock, his whole body melting into the torch and dripping down onto the ground below like so much lava.

The lava hardened almost immediately into black rock, leaving nothing remaining of Khayman. I felt his soul ripped from its vampire body and a single wordless scream came from the spirit of the deceased immortal.

He was ancient. _Powerful_.

And he was snuffed so easily it seemed an impossible thing.

Leonardo continued to nuzzle me as I gave up, defeated, and he carried me home.

I looked at Raphael and he looked at me, his expression hardened, set.

“Raphael, they will all come now,” I said in a small voice.

“Then…” he said in a soft, reassuring voice that made my breath catch in anticipation. “… then _let them come_.”


	9. Regrouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh. Armand is trying to mediate between the twins and Lestat.

“How many?” I asked as Leonardo scanned the city. He was perched on a rooftop, listening intently. I had already tried to detect them but they were cloaking themselves from my power.

“Three.” He moved quickly, spanning the rooftop and standing at the opposite end within a fraction of a second. “Raphael will be intercepting them any moment. Come on, let’s move.”

We bounded across the rooftops and saw Raphael as a speck in the distance, flanked by Donatello and Michelangelo. Before him were three vampires I knew reasonably well, three elder vampires.

“Mael,” I greeted, warmly pressing his hand.

“Lestat. Your creatures stopped us from continuing on. They blocked us from moving into the city.” Mael was hesitant, unsure. Khayman’s death had created a ripple effect around the planet as other vampires, older vampires, felt the death keenly. A being, such as Khayman, had intimate connections all over the globe and a worldly cry had resounded, indignant that the elder vampire had been treated such.

I knew the reasons behind the lethal move. Leonardo and Splinter had discussed making an example of the first elder who entered the city. Although this move was not lethal in the planning stages, as soon as the turtles had seen Khayman try to burn me alive, they had intervened at once and decided to use lethal force to ensure no other vampire tried to enter with malice.

It had worked. The three elders before me were terrified and unprepared for battle. They merely wanted to talk.

“Pandora,” I turned to the other elder and pressed her hand between my own, warmly. She was frightened but brave, her eyes locked to the four turtles standing directly behind me.

“Lestat.” Pandora greeted, although her eyes had fixed on Leonardo.

“Avicus,” I greeted the last vampire and he cracked a small smile in my direction.

“Lestat, wish it was good to see you, but under the circumstances….” Avicus grimaced.

“Don’t try that,” Leonardo warned, his voice no more than a whisper. “Khayman tried to burn Lestat alive. He earned his death.”

The three elders turned to each other at once, silently communicating within their minds. Although they had successfully managed to lock me out of their private conversation, I knew one vampire that wouldn’t have a difficulty listening in.

I arched a brow at Raphael who merely shrugged and remained silent.

“We have the power to negotiate.” Mael said carefully, stepping forward and addressing me directly. “We would prefer to speak to you alone, Lestat, regarding this situation.”

“Absolutely not,” Leonardo said at once. “We will be a part of the negotiations.”

“Very well,” Mael, shot a quick look at Pandora and then continued. “We have been sent by Maharet and Mekare who are much aggrieved that their beloved warrior Khayman met such a horrible end. They are livid and wish for a solution that will work for us all.”

“Go on,” I said at once.

“We will take one of your family, and try him for the group’s crimes. He will suffer the death penalty and Khayman’s death will be avenged. New York will remain outside of the Coven’s territory and every vampire inside its borders will remain untouched.”

“One sacrifice.” I muttered, already thinking of myself. There was absolutely no way I would surrender any of my family and, if they could destroy me as retribution, all of my family would be left in peace.

Suddenly Leonardo started clapping. He was unsmiling and furious. “Well played. But the answer is no.”

I started, looking at Leonardo and shaking my head vigorously. This was our way out!

Splinter had somehow joined us and he stayed silent, watching the proceedings unfold without a word.

“We said no.” Raphael clarified. “We’re final.”

“We only want one!” Mael cried, face whitening. “One for retribution!”

“I’ve been reading your minds this entire time, the three of you,” Raphael offered, voice calm. “I have been listening in to your little conversation. I know your plan.”

Pandora paled. I had never seen her so anguished as her eyes flashed with worry. Avicus merely remained still, resigned, as he listened to the turtle speak in a malicious tone.

“You want to remove Lestat from this group. You knew damn well he would sacrifice himself to protect us. You worded your request in a way that made Lestat think he had made this decision himself, him being the noble protector of his family.” Raphael stepped forward, shoulders shaking in a rage. “Do you really think we would _let_ Lestat do that? Leo, should we make another example?”

“No. No more examples. Not for a while.” Leonardo said, indicating for Raphael to step back and let him step forward. Armand has gone to talk with Mekare and Maharet, to try and compromise a truce. We will not allow Lestat to be taken away.”

“Very well. We will leave with your final word.” Pandora took to the air quickly with her two companions. As they flew away I turned towards Raphael and flashed him a warning.

“What the devil are you doing? This could have been over. They only wanted me.” I was hopping mad and about to shake Raphael’s shoulders in a fury.  “Do you think they will let us live in peace? They will come after us as a united force and some of our loved ones may die as a result!”

“Lestat,” Raphael caught me in his arms, holding me still as I squirmed out of his grasp. “You are one of our loved ones.  We won’t lose you, or anyone else. Let Armand do his thing, he’s going to come to a compromise. He’s good at what he does.”

The thought of Armand going alone into the lion’s den was too much to bear. True, he was a skilled mediator. He could make people see things from a different perspective. However, he was less powerful than I. 

I thought of Louis, how vulnerable some of my fledglings were and I felt a despair settle over me.

“Lestat,” Raphael began, shaking me slightly. “Trust us. Please.”

I wanted this over with. I didn’t truly believe the elders could, or would, kill me. They might try, or they might lock me up in a dungeon for an indefinite number of years.  There were infinite possibilities of what they could do in retribution for Khayman’s death. They might go after Louis, even.

“Lestat, it’s going to be okay. We have this handled.” Leonardo promised, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. “We are all adept at fighting battles. We’re not going to allow a single sacrifice.”

Relaxing somewhat, I went back to the penthouse and waited for news of Armand.

Michelangelo playfully offered himself to me, bending right over my knee and baring his juicy neck for all to see. Laughing, I leaned forward and claimed him, sliding my fangs into his lovely artery and hearing a surprised yelp from him as I took a deep draught of his blood into my body.

His form quivered wantonly beneath me as I wrapped my arm around his shell and secured him. He lay there, moaning, eyes closing as I felt the pull and lure of his heart.

The other turtles, and even Splinter, watched… mesmerised. Michelangelo was a powerfully attractive mutant. His moans and yelps were bewitching the entire assembly. Even Louis had put his electronic book down and was watching me intently.

“Fuck, Lestat. Give it to him hard,” Raphael breathed, eyeing the spectacle before him with approval.

Instead of answering, I sank my fangs even deeper into his throat and his blood gushed onto my tongue and down my throat in a flood. I was rapidly losing control, being attached to this sensual being was magnetising me.

After a while, I drew back leaving Michelangelo quivering on my lap.

Raphael, unable to contain himself a moment longer, came over to us both. He sank to his knees before his brother, lifting him off my lap and onto his own. As Michelangelo came round, his bright beautiful eyes found his older brother and he smiled.

Snarling, every last vestige of control was snapped and Raphael sank his fangs into Michelangelo’s femoral artery.

The younger turtle bucked and moaned in unbridled lust as his eyes clouded over and his hands rubbed his brother’s shell rhythmically. He was beyond pleasure as Raphael drained him almost dry in an instant.

I smiled as Leonardo knelt beside them both, signalling for Donatello to approach. The genius jumped up at once and joined in immediately. Leonardo offered his wrist to Michelangelo and the youngest sank his fangs viciously into the pale green flesh as Donatello leaned towards Raphael, slashing his throat and taking the blood in a steady, continuous stream.

Louis was frozen. He watched this display, utterly mesmerised and I winked at Splinter as I sneaked towards my raven-haired beauty. He was riveted to the action happening in front of him and he completely failed to notice me as I suddenly jostled him into my arms and sank my teeth into the skin above the lace at the nape of his neck.

Louis cried out in surprise, immediately submitting to me and allowing me further access to his lovely neck. I sucked only a fraction of blood, not enough to make him dizzy or lose any strength, but enough for him to feel my love for him reach unbearable levels of lust and desire.

Splinter grasped the back of my neck and drew both Louis and I into a firm embrace, his mouth seeking my own throat as he completed the circle and we were all engaged in a heady lustful embrace.

The turtles drank from each other on the floor in front of us. All decorum was gone as they slashed each other and drank copious amounts of each other’s blood.

Louis, Splinter and I remained seated, drinking from each other in a blood circle of trust and pure love.

It would have been an all-night affair had Marius not arrived, crying and screaming for me as he stumbled carelessly through Armand’s penthouse.

One look at the elder and I knew something bad had happened to Armand.

Marius had never been less than immaculate in appearance. He was a proud, ancient vampire, not prone of tantrums. They were my forte.

No, the vampire in front of me had no decorum left. He was crying streams of blood tears, his nose leaking with bloody, watery mucus.

I rose at once, capturing him as he fell into my arms and looked behind him to see both Avicus and Pandora standing behind him. Both elders were completely shaken to the core and I had a terrible feeling something had gone utterly wrong.

“Where’s Armand?” I asked, looking to each of them in turn. “ _Answer me!_ Where is Armand?”


	10. Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armand needs to be saved. The end is nigh.

**_We’re coming after you,_ **

**_Nowhere to run_ **

**_We’re coming after you,_ **

**_This is the hunt._ **

**_\---- Ruelle “This is the hunt”_ **

Armand had been locked away within a vault in the dungeon that Maharet had built specifically for holding more powerful vampires. Marius told us about the way he had been dragged before the twins and, in a spiteful tone of voice, Maharet had told Armand that he would account for my crimes and face a death sentence.

Marius was a nervous wreck, pacing like a caged lion and looking at me fearfully.  He was terrified of my mutant fledglings but his worry for Armand outweighed his terror.

Finally, Raphael could stand no more. He strode towards Marius purposely, enfolding him in his arms and cuddling him close to his plastron.

“We will get Armand back,” Raphael promised, looking at us and then at the shaken bundle of vampire flesh in his arms.

I knew exactly where Maharet was located. She was in a jungle in Papua, New Guinea. In some wild, remote place of the world she had built her fortress and was requesting my company.

Who was I to refuse?

I would either die saving Armand’s life or take her down. There was no going back, no more negotiations. As we flew to the fortress, there was silence. I had left Louis back in Armand’s penthouse.  He was comforting Marius as we undertook our journey and landed silently outside Maharet’s fortress.

Leonardo had been cloaking our presence as we neared the fortress and I looked up at the freshly built rock edifice. It was an impressive building, starkly grey against the exotic jungle myriad of colours.  There were no windows and only a single door allowed entry, seven stories high. We easily landed on the platform jutting out before the doorway. Michelangelo and Donatello prised open the massive, stone-heavy door and we entered, walking down a massive set of spiral steps and throughout an underground corridor.

We approached the main room, brightly lit with candles. I had seen no sign of Armand or his prison. Entering a vast throne room that was dark, dank and musty I saw Maharet sitting in a large chair. To her left, Mekare sat impassive. Behind the two vampires Mael, Avicus, Eric, Eudoxia, Pandora and Thorne stood respectively. They were as still as statues as we walked fearlessly into the room and stood before Maharet’s judgement.

There was an audible sigh as the elders clocked my mutant fledglings.  Wearing robes that complimented their masks, Japanese symbols marked down the sleeves and front portions, they were a formidable sight as they stood around me in a loose circle. Splinter took his place by my side, his own velvet robes as intimidating as his sons.

“Lestat, so good of you to join us,” Maharet’s voice was icy. 

The change in her was so apparent.  After consuming Akasha’s power with her sister, she had been completely corrupted. Her eyes were narrow and malevolent. Thorne’s eyes in her head staring at me wildly.

“Where is Armand?” The room echoed my voice and I waited, somewhat impatiently.

“He is completely safe.  Mael?” Maharet beckoned and the vampire stood forward. “Bring out guest out of the safe room.”

The turtles stood completely still as Mael walked out of the room by a back door and came back a few minutes later with Armand.

I looked at him, shocked. His face was bloody, torn and bruised. They had not been gentle with him and had wounded him grievously.

“Your hosting skills are abominable!” I tried to lurch forward and grab the teetering vampire but Mael pulled him back, away from my reach.

“Him or you, Lestat. I will let these… mutant vampires live. I only need the one sacrifice.” Maharet said viciously. Leonardo’s hands balled into fists and I felt Raphael’s consternation beside me.

“Armand will not die here.” I vowed.

“So you will take his place?” Maharet asked, her flat and unemotional.

“I will not! Give him to us immediately!” I held out my arms and Mael drew back further, stepping into shadow.

“Very well, then Armand will pay the price for your defiance.” Maharet promised, looking over at Mael.

The vampire drew a dagger from his belt and placed the tip at Armand’s throat.

“Now!” Leonardo roared at the top of his lungs.

The room shook with the mighty cry and I saw my fledglings attack as a unit. A moment of shock coursed through me at the sudden abrupt battle but I wasn’t going to be a coward. My children needed me. Armand needed me.

I darted towards the shadowy part of the room and leapt upon Mael before the dagger could rip into Armand’s throat. He stumbled and fell as we tussled and I drew him away from the wounded vampire on the floor.

Braving a glance, I saw Splinter attack Eudoxia, Leonardo land on Eric, Raphael had challenged Avicus, Donatello went for Mekare and Michelangelo had his sights set on Thorne. Pandora merely stood frozen in place, watching the fight erupt around her as her face paled and her hands shook with fear.

The turtles and Splinter were ruthless in their assault. The vampires tried to defend themselves, bringing up their arms to ward off the incoming blows but they were ripped apart where they stood. Mael had noticed the carnage and completely stilled as we watched the gruesome display unfold.

They didn’t pull any punches. Arms and legs were separated from torso as the enraged turtles pressed onward.

“I yield,” Mael cried, stepping back and almost falling over Armand’s poor battered body. He took off, sprinting down the back passage without a backwards glance.

Leonardo had decapitated his own adversary with his katana and turned on Pandora who sank to her knees, expecting the same fate as Eric.

“Are you going to fight me?” Leonardo asked coolly, his blade reddened with Eric’s blood.

“No, please. Spare me.” Pandora closed her eyes and awaited the fall of the sword.

Leonardo merely moved away, content with her answer. The room was swathed in blood. The turtles had united, now their opponents were slain and were directing the Fire Gift to destroy the remains of the elders to ashes.

This was unparalleled power. Elders rarely died and this was a massacre of such beings. Beings that had seen time unfold for thousands of years. It was such a waste.

Pandora has risen shakily to her feet, moving away to the back door and sprinted down the passage after Mael.

That left but one adversary.

Maharet had watched the entire event unfold in a silent rage. Slowly, she rose to her feet and descended down the steps of the throne, coming directly for me.

“Lestat de Lioncourt, I condemn you to death for the making of these beasts…”

Michelangelo jumped at her and she swatted him back with her hand effortlessly. The power inside of her, the stolen strength of Akasha was in her veins now. The turtle tumbled away and hit the wall on the opposite side of the vault with an almighty crash.

“… I condemn you for the death of Khayman, of all those here who sacrificed their lives for my cause…”

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Splinter jumped her together and she flailed madly against them. They took hold of her the way they had defeated me on the rooftop. Raphael and Leonardo held her arms back, away from her body. Donatello had lunged towards her feet, winding his arms around her legs to keep her still. Michelangelo, recovered from his impact with the wall, grabbed hold of her around the middle. Splinter was standing in front of her, between us both, his hand against her chest. Still, she moved like a snake, her skin constricting as they held her and, at that moment, I felt the Fire Gift erupt from her like a volcano.

Splinter was badly singed as the power concentrated on me and I felt blood running from my eyes, my nose and my ears. Flames erupted from every pore as the single, concentrated effort made my skin start to melt. The intense pressure was horrifying, building to new heights as I merely stood and basked in it. The fire was like sunlight, like my ill-advised jaunt over the Gobi desert.

“Lestat!” Raphael shouted as they twisted with Maharet, trying to still her.

I sank to my knees, hearing Armand shuffling towards me in a panic. “You need to…”

The pain was brighter than I had ever known. My fingers were melting away as Leonardo leapt onto her shoulders, taking her head between his two mighty hands.

“… consume the heart and the brain!!” I finished, my vocal chords burning away.

I felt a sense of completion settle over me. No matter what happened now, the turtles knew what they had to do. I could only trust that they would follow my instructions, although the idea of giving the mutant vampires even more power was terrifying to think about.

My brain was melting into my head as a sudden woosh of energy hit me and I flailed back blindly. My eyes were puddles, oozing out of the sockets, dripping to the ground as the force that was assailing me suddenly stopped.

I felt Armand reach me, his arms encircling me, his wrist at my mouth. 

Then, I was hovering above the vault floor, looking down at myself. What a sorry state I was in, body half melted and vital organs spilling out even as Armand pushed them back inside. The turtles and Splinter had succeeded, taking Maharet’s brain and heart into themselves, the power whitening their skin further. They were almost pure white now with a green hue.

As I watched, hovering in my spirit form, Raphael turned and looked directly at me. His eyes bore into me, capturing me with their intensity, refusing to allow me to leave the room.

I was frozen to the spot, in mid-air, my ghost simply waiting.

Then, they all sat together on the floor and began to meditate.  A faint glow came from all five of them, becoming brighter and lighting up the vault like sunlight. The light cascaded from them, poured from them in bright streams that ran over Armand and my poor body. As my melted form disappeared under the stream of light, I felt an unearthly happiness descend over me.

It was as if the light had enfolded my spirit, drawing me back into the form beneath.

I sat up, suddenly. The light had gone.

Back in my body, I looked at my hands expecting to see melted flesh but they had been completely healed. Armand was sitting beside me, confused and intoxicated, his body also healed and flawless.

The turtles sat in their meditative pose before us both, their eyes tightly closed.

“Are you all right, Lestat?” Armand asked. He was shaken and terribly upset but he was no longer wounded. In fact, he shone with an almost preternatural gleam.

“Yes, are you?” I tossed back at once.

Armand nodded and we waited for the turtles to emerge from their meditation.

Splinter was the first to waken from his trance. His eyes locked onto mine and I smiled at him. His face broke into a grin and he climbed to his feet and looked at his sons. “They will not awaken for some time. They have left their bodies and are travelling together in spirit.”

“I don’t blame them.” Armand said. “They have all this new power and they must control it or it could destroy the whole world. I’ve never seen abilities on this scale before, abilities to heal with pure light.”

“We will take them home and prop them up in your bedroom, Armand.” I said at once, picking up both Raphael and Donatello under one arm each. They remained comically frozen in a sitting position as I scooped them both up and gestured for Splinter and Armand to take hold of the remaining two turtles.

“Oh no. No more.” Armand said, his face determined as he picked up Leonardo. “Absolutely not! My penthouse will never be the same again. You have an apartment in New York, Lestat. Take them there if you want. No more blood orgies in my place! Do you hear me?”

I was laughing outright at Armand’s indignation. His face broke out into a smile and chuckled at my cheek. “Good luck getting all that semen out of the carpet, Armand. Yes, I suppose I have imposed on your hospitality for a little too long.”

“Speaking of you not knowing when to leave…” Armand walked out of the door, through the corridor and up the spiral staircase with Splinter and I following. I was trying not to laugh at Armand but it was so hard to hold back. I was elated because we had won. 

Pandora and Mael were no-where to be seen which was just as well considering their allegiance to Maharet.

 We left the fortress together, flying back to New York and holding onto our turtle treasures.

As we arrived at the penthouse, I gathered Louis and Marius and we headed over to my New York apartment. Placing the turtles on the floor of my favourite bedroom I suddenly descended into a fit of hysterics. They looked so comical sitting there, posing with their hands on their knees.

Sitting cross-legged before them, I struggled to contain my laughter as I waited for them to awaken.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Lestat, Louis, Armand, Marius, Mekare, Maharet, Avicus, Mael, Eudoxia, Pandora, Eric and Khayman are from The Vampire Chronicles, property of Anne Rice.  
> TMNT do not belong to me. They used to belong to Mirage Studios, but now I'm confused as to whether the rights are owned by Viacom, Nickelodeon or Michael Bay.  
> I write for non-profit enjoyment.


End file.
